


La couleur de l'automne

by Akatra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A la recherche du pouvoir, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amour inavouable, Amour/Haine, F/M, Fanfiction française, Français | French, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeu de séduction, Maisons closes, Relation compliquée, Romance tragique, Séduction vers le côté obscur, all hail president baelish, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Eddard Stark est en bonne voie de gagner les élections, les Lannister le font assassiner lui et l'ensemble de sa famille. Sansa n'arrive pas à s'échapper et est rattrapée par Petyr Baelish, un patron de bordels énigmatique et sans scrupule qu'elle croit d'abord à la solde des Lannister. Cependant, cet homme est-il réellement ce qu'il semble paraître? Quel est donc son objectif? Dans un monde où tous semblent courir après le pouvoir, Sansa Stark tentera d'accomplir sa vengeance, mais aussi de percer le masque de celui que l'on surnomme Littlefinger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tout s'efface, et tout s'échappe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The colors of autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656889) by [Akatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra)
  * A translation of [The colors of autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656889) by [Akatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Mon coeur, lassé de tout, même de l'espérance,  
> N'ira plus de ses voeux importuner le sort ;  
> Prêtez-moi seulement, vallon de mon enfance,  
> Un asile d'un jour pour attendre la mort.

                _Tout s'efface, et tout s'échappe_. Autour d'elle le monde semblait s'effacer, les murs devenu des formes élusives se refermaient sur elle, la laissant suffocante. Elle regardait les escaliers se tenant derrière elle, une main serrant son buste, les pieds ancrés au sol. _Un nouveau pas_ , son pieds se détacha du sol pour revenir s'y plaquer à nouveau, semblant se fondre dans le ballottement de la pièce. Sous la lumière du hall d'entrée, un long tapis précédait Sansa, semblant prendre sa source dans la chambre de ses parents. Il brillait sous les lumières fuyantes de la pièce, prenant tantôt la forme d'un ruisseau sirupeux, tantôt l'aspect des cheveux  auburn de sa mère. Dans l'esprit de Sansa, la différence entre les cheveux de sa mère, les siens, ou la traînée de sang qui la précédait semblait inexistante; tout se mêlait, les mèches rousses de sa mère, le sang de son père, ses propres cheveux, la pièce entière se refermait sur elle, l'asphyxiant dans ses effluves d'hémoglobines. L'emprisonnant dans un océan écarlate. "Tu dois t'échapper" se dit-elle alors, ses pieds semblant s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans le sol. "Tu _dois_ t'échapper, avant d'être effacée."

                La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol, ne pouvant plus arrêter le tremblement de ses jambes. Elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait et comprenait encore moins comment cela avait pu arriver. Tout semblait si irréel, la pièce autour d'elle, sa maison dévastée, le corps de ses parents, elle. Elle ne parvenait plus à accepter sa propre existence. _À quoi bon s'échapper?_ Il lui suffisait juste de se laisser bercer par le mouvement du monde autour d'elle. De se laisser engloutir par cette pièce, par tout ce sang, en espérant ne jamais se réveiller, en espérant suffoquer pour de bon. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, plus personne sur qui compter. Quelle valeur avait donc sa vie à présent? Un mèche de cheveux sembla se glisser sur son visage, laissant une trainée rouge le long de sa joue. Etait-ce le sang qui rendait son visage si humide, ou était-ce ses larmes? Pleurait-elle du sang?

_"...sa!"  
"...ansa!"_

                Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante sur sa joue qui la sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le visage d'Arya lui apparut alors clairement, première chose à laquelle elle pouvait réellement se rattacher. Elle s'y accrocha tel à une planche de salut. Sa jeune sœur la regardait, couverte de sang, un couteau à la main. Arya semblait être la seule chose qui ne sombrait pas dans cette pièce; elle portait encore son pyjama et avait les cheveux décoiffés, Sansa ne savait pas très bien si c'était car elle s'était battue ou si c'était car il était deux heures du matin passé. L'esprit de Sansa s'embla s'ouvrir petit à petit, et elle remarqua le sang qui coulait du couteau que tenait Arya. Le couteau de leur père. Son visage était tendu, et ses yeux sombres, électriques. Sa bouche bougeait et des mots parvenaient à l'oreille de Sansa. " _Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Il faut partir d'ici, et vite!_ " lui criait désespérément la voix de sa sœur.  " _Tu ne veux pas mourir ici quand même, hein?_ " Un éclair de lumière. Soudainement, les ténèbres. La porte se referma derrière elles, Arya lui tenant la main, elles coururent en direction du bois.

                Rapidement, et toujours plus rapidement, les pieds de Sansa martelaient le sol, mais sa tête flottait au travers des arbres et des buissons. La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient, la lune était pleine. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit du vent des les feuilles, le bruit nocturne de la nature. Elle pouvait entendre les animaux, et elle pouvait entendre des voix. Des chiens. Elle sentit la main d'Arya se tendre et serrer la sienne encore plus fort, puis la lâcher.  
                – Ils ont envoyé les chiens, dit-elle en regardant sa sœur, un air significatif. On ne peut pas rester ensemble. Tu ne le _dois_ pas, ajouta Arya en lui souriant tristement. Je vais les ralentir, passe devant. Continue tout droit, encore tout droit. Tu devrais arriver à Winterfell... On se retrouve là-bas. Promets-le moi.  
                – Attends, tu ne vas pas... Ar..

Avant que Sansa n'ait le temps de protester, Arya avait disparu, évanouie dans les ténèbres. _Reviens_ , pensa-t-elle, l'envie d'hurler déchirant son coeur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas hurler, elle ne le _devait_ pas.. Elle ne pouvait que courir. Elle ne pouvait que fuir, s'échapper. _Tout s'efface, et tout s'échappe_. Alors elle couru à travers les arbres, laissant s'effacer le bruit des chiens, laissant s'effacer sa maison, sa famille. S'échappant elle même, de peur d'être effacée également.

" _Reviens, reviens, reviens._ "

                Sansa se rendit compte qu'elle sanglotait, les pieds douloureux, rouge de sang. Etait-ce le sang de ses parents, était-ce le sien? Depuis quand avait-elle perdu ses chaussures? Elle ne le savait pas. Autour d'elle la forêt tournait, lui faisant perdre tout ses repères. Elle accrocha des ronces et trébucha, projetée sur le sol.  Elle roula, encore, et encore, ne sachant pas où sa chute la menait, ni même pourquoi elle roulait. Sa course s'arrêtant brutalement, elle sanglota en silence, recroquevillée sur elle même.

" _Pitié, je veux me réveiller, je veux que ça se termine..._ "

                Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir terminée sa descente, au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes après être tombée, elle tenta de se relever dans un ultime effort, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle regarda alors les étoiles, la vue embuée par les larmes et elle s'arrêta ses efforts inutiles. Le vent était frais, le bruit des feuilles relaxants. Un bruit de craquement retentit non loin d'elle rompant le silence religieux de la forêt, et Sansa sentit son estomac de serrer. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, dirigeant son regard vers l'origine du craquement, lentement. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait presque rien, et le sang s'était mélangé avec les larmes dans ses yeux, ce qui l'empêchait de discerner les formes humaines des arbres. Cela devait sans doute être un petit animal, rien de bien _méchant_. Un oiseau peut-être.  À cette pensée, elle se détendit et examina les lieux autour d'elle. "J'ai certainement quitté le chemin de Winterfell" pensa la jeune fille. L'idée qu'Arya la retrouverait facilement la rassurait cependant, elle devrait emprunter le même chemin qu'elle et elles se croiseraient surement.  " _Si Arya arrive à leur échapper_ " murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, voix qu'elle fit vite taire. " _Mais échapper à_ _qui_?" continua la petite voix, tandis que Sansa se tenait la tête dans les mains. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, son esprit bien trop occupé à gérer le douleur cuisante que ressentait son corps.

                Non loin d'elle, elle remarqua dans l'obscurité l'ombre d'un arbre et rampa pour aller s'appuyer contre lui. Chaque mouvement était une torture pour la jeune fille qui sentait son esprit lâcher face à l'élancement qui provenait du bas de son corps et qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son esprit était partagé entre la lucidité et la démence dans laquelle la plongeait cette même douleur. Elle ne savait plus si ce qu'elle voyait était réel, si cet arbre existait. Si elle était vivante. Concentrée dans sa tâche, elle n'avait pas encore remarquée la lumière mouvante se situant à a peine quelques dizaines de mètre d'elle.  Elle s'appuya contre le tronc, et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il restait de son corps. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ses pieds étaient couverts de feuilles et de terre, ainsi que ses jambes. Elle passa sa main tremblante sur ses jambes, sur son visage. La terre et les feuilles s'étaient collés au sang, et ce mélange séché lui donnait une impression de lourdeur. Elle souffla, et de la buée sorti de sa bouche. Sa robe s'était déchirée lors de sa fuite et elle réalisa à peine maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté de courir à quel point elle avait froid. Elle essaya de se rappeler la sensation de la chaleur, l'étreinte de son père, les baisers de sa mère. Mais l'évidence de leur absence définitive dans sa vie ne fit qu'aggraver la sensation de manque, et redoubler les tremblements de son corps. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer, n'arrivait même plus à respirer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté et se demanda de quelles couleurs les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol étaient. Si elles aussi formaient un tapis rouge. " _Après tout, on est en automne.. c'est normal qu'il fasse.. aussi froid.._ " pensa la jeune fille.

                C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la lumière au loin, le faisceau pointant dans sa direction, faible et tremblotant. Intérieurement, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit au revoir convenablement à sa sœur. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proche, mais Sansa l'avait toujours profondément aimée. Profondément chérie.  Elle regrettait toutes sortes de choses, regrettait la vie qu'elle n'aurait pas, regrettait ses rêves d'enfants. Ses pensées étaient un mélange de peur et de tristesse. La douleur dans son dos s'estompa petit à petit, laissant place à des picotements. La lumière se rapprochait, jouant avec les ombres des arbres et Sansa se retrouvait  à présent au milieu d'un carrousels d'ombres. Tout autour d'elle, tout semblait aller au ralentis, elle n'avait de toute manière aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper dans son état. Elle se concentra sur la lumière qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, serrant des feuilles dans sa main. Soudainement, le carrousel s'arrêta. Fermant les yeux, ses lèvres formèrent des mots que sa bouche pourtant ne prononça pas.

" _Evidemment_ que les feuilles sont rouge."

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_Sansa leva les yeux vers son père, Eddard Stark._  
_– On est en quelle saison, papa?_  
_– En automne.. Et l'hiver vient juste après, p'tit loup._  
_– L'hiver ? demanda la petite fille, jouant avec les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol._  
_– Oui, l'hiver, répondit Eddard en souriant à sa fille, désignant le reste de la forêt. Bientôt la neige va tomber et bientôt il fera très froid. Les arbres n'auront plus de feuille du tout, et les feuilles rouges seront ensevelies sous la neige, tout sera blanc._  
_– J'aime pas le froid, répondit Sansa, la mine boudeuse. Et puis j'aime bien le rouge moi, on dirait les cheveux de maman. Et puis, les arbres, ils vont mourir?_  
_Eddard observa la mine déconfite de Sansa en souriant, il se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressant la tête._  
_– L'hiver n'est qu'un passage ma chérie. Durant l'automne, les arbres meurent petit à petit. Mais l'hiver nettoie tout ça, et permet aux arbres de se soigner et de revenir plus beaux et plus forts qu'auparavant. L'arbre juste en face de toi est celui devant lesquelles ta maman et moi nous sommes marié, et il a des feuilles rouges, en printemps, en été comme en automne._  
_– L'hiver permets aux arbres de venir plus fort, même si ils perdent leur feuille et meurent?_  
_– Bien plus forts, et bien plus beaux qu'auparavant! À la mort succède toujours la vie, lui répondit Ned, amusé par le regard septique de la jeune enfant. Toute chose doit mourir, mais tu sais ce que l'on dit à la mort? Pas maintenant_

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

                Sansa sentit des bras la soulever, et instinctivement elle referma ses bras autour de la nuque de la personne. Il lui semblait sentir l'odeur de la menthe, et à la voix de son père succédait la voix d'une autre personne, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que le ciel étoilé, et les feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel elle était couché. Elle vit les feuilles rouges. Elle entendit la voix tenter de lui parler, de communiquer avec elles, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Elle entendit pourtant distinctement le prénom Arya, suivi du mot Lannister. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent, juste ces deux mots. Les mots de son père.

"Pas maintenant..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction! Si je vois que quelques personnes la lisent, je pourrai continuer de la poster sur ce site, sinon j'abandonnerai le projet. Ou je tenterai de le traduire en anglais!  
> Donnez-moi votre opinion, ô vous fan français inconnu! Peut-être parviendrai-je à vous atteindre, où que vous soyez!
> 
> So that was the first chapter of my first fanfiction! If I see that a few people read it, I will continue to post on this website, otherwise I will abandon the project. Or I try to translate it into English! But I'm really bad in english...


	2. Un homme dangereux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon coeur est en repos, mon âme est en silence ;  
> Le bruit lointain du monde expire en arrivant,  
> Comme un son éloigné qu'affaiblit la distance,  
> A l'oreille incertaine apporté par le vent.

                Elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le bruit des voitures. Les draps qui l'enveloppaient étaient doux, chaud. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle roula sur le dos et son corps lui rappela ce qu'elle avait oublié. Ce que lui n'oublierait jamais. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, qu'elle n'avait plus de chambre à présent. Elle se releva, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait, une douleur sourde grandissait dans son cœur. Silencieusement, elle examina la pièce qui lui avait servit de chambre; c'était une salle dépouillée de toute décoration, hermétique et stérile. Tout autour d'elle était blanc, _tellement blanc_. Enveloppée dans sa couverture, elle sortit du lit et frissonna lorsque son pied toucha le sol. C'était du parquet blanc, glacé, encore presque neuf sur lequel n'apparaissait aucune rayure. Elle se rendit compte soudainement du vide sonore autour d'elle, seul le bruit des voitures perturbait le silence pesant dans cette habitation. Elle tendit l'oreille, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de vie. Elle ne s'était pas encore posée la question du _pourquoi_ elle venait de se réveiller à moitié nue dans un lit inconnu, ni même si elle était en territoire ennemi ou allié. A présent elle se la posait. " _Après tout, je ne suis pas enchaînée ni emprisonnée"_ pensa la jeune fille même si à ces yeux cet endroit avait plus l'apparence d'un hôpital que d'une résidence.

                Elle laissa tomber la couverture au sol, et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses soupçons. Elle ne portait plus sa robe blanche, _ou du moins ce qu'il en restait_ , mais une chemise blanche froissée. Une chemise d'homme. La jeune fille flottait à l'intérieur et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au coudes, une flagrance distinguée s'en dégageait, enveloppant sa propre odeur, avec une touche de menthe. Elle continua d'écouter, mais n'entendit rien d'autre que le son de sa propre respiration et celui des moteurs. Elle sortit prudemment de la chambre et examina ses mains, puis ses jambes. L'étrangeté de leur propreté n'avait pas atteint l'esprit de Sansa auparavant, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle devrait être couverte de sang. _Elle se sentait toujours couverte de sang_. Ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux sous ses doigts, d'une couleur fauve. Une couleur qui lui donnait la nausée. " _Quelqu'un m'a lavée. Nettoyée. Changée._ " rumina la jeune fille, et l'idée qu'une personne avait actuellement soignée ses blessures la rendit encore plus perplexe.

                Elle étendit son exploration jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, chambres après chambres, ne trouvant rien d'autres que des meubles sous emballages plastiques, ou alors recouvert de draps blancs. Aucune d'entre elles n'avaient l'aspect de la sienne, elles n'étaient pas blanches, et une moquette beige recouvrait le sol. Au travers des fenêtres, elle avait pu déterminer qu'elle était dans une maison située en ville, un petit jardin séparant la façade du trottoir. À l'horizon, des immeubles se dressaient vers le ciel et le soleil se levait. La maison était d'une taille conséquente et Sansa se trouvait à l'étage, l'escalier principal menant la jeune fille dans un hall d'entrée étroit. Au fond de ce hall, elle pouvait apercevoir la cuisine, et d'un côté et de l'autre la salle à manger et le salon. Elle décida de visiter le salon en premier, attirée par ce qu'elle y avait entraperçu. Cartons et meubles démontés s'y mélangeaient, donnant un aspect un peu plus vivant à cette maison que l'étage ne l'avait fait. Visiter cette maison devenait presque amusant pour la jeune fille, lui permettant d'oublier son autre maison. Eloignant son esprit des images sanglantes qui hantaient son esprit et de la tristesse qui transperçait son cœur. Contrairement à l'étage, le salon n'était pas blanc, et même féminin. Deux canapés aux motifs floraux entouraient une table basse en bois. Quelques vases étaient disposés dans la pièce, vides. Les mélanges étaient peu harmonieux, voir même un peu rustres, mais cette vue faisait plaisir à la jeune fille. La rassurait. Il n'y avait ni télévision, ni livres, ni téléphone dans ce salon cependant, les bibliothèques étant à moitié démontées et vidées de leur contenu. Sansa s'interrogea sur l'idée de fouiller dans ces cartons, et résista à l'envie d'ouvrir celui se trouvant juste en face d'elle. " _Il n'y a surement rien de bien intéressant dans le salon_ " tenta de se convaincre la jeune fille.

                Ce n'était pas que cette maison n'était pas habitée, mais qu'elle ne l'était plus. La cuisine était vide, le salle à manger vide également, la seule chose restante étant la table située en son centre, ainsi que les chaises. " _C'est tout?_ " réalisa-t-elle, un peu déçue. Elle n'avait pas apprit grand chose, ou rien qui ne lui permette d'en apprendre plus sur le propriétaire de cette maison. Elle était certaine que la chemise qu'elle portait était celle d'un homme, et qu'une femme avait habité dans cette maison, mais d'elle il ne restait aucune trace. Aucun vêtements, aucune fleurs. Même pré-supposément au cœur d'un déménagement, cette maison semblait figée, frigide. Sansa tira une chaise et s'assit, ruminant ces pensées. C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua. Tout d'abord elle cru rêver et inspecta, un peu sceptique, la tapisserie. C'était une tapisserie normale, lignée un peu démodée, mais en harmonie avec le vieux parquet en bois sombre. _Une poignée sur le mur_. Une fine ligne d'à peu près un mettre séparait le parquet de la tapisserie, et en se concentrant bien on pouvait entrapercevoir l'encadrement d'une porte. Sans même y réfléchir, elle se leva, attrapa la clenche et l'ouvrit. Elle mit du temps à s'accommoder à la luminosité de la pièce, mais ce qu'elle y trouva la rendit perplexe. Cette salle n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de la maison. C'était une petite salle, décorée finement. Un bureau tapissé d'enveloppe et de livres lui faisait face, entourés de bibliothèques. Tout semblait à sa place, rangés, bien que quelques cartons sur le sol témoignait du déménagement en cours. Sansa s'approcha du bureau et inspecta son contenu; des factures, des relevés de comptes, des comptes rendus. Dans le tiroir, cependant, Sansa découvrit deux cartes. La première était une invitation de mariage, imprimée et chiffonnée. La seconde était une invitation plus austère, rédigée à la main, se concluant par un nom raturé.

_"Vous êtes officiellement convié à la cérémonie de mariage de Lysa Tully et..."_

Sansa cessa brusquement sa lecture, choquée de lire le nom de sa tante sur la carte. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce mariage auparavant, et encore moins de cet homme. Cela signifiait-t-il qu'elle était dans la maison d'une personne en relation avec sa tante? " _Ou peut-être même chez elle._ " murmurait une voix dans sa tête. Elle sentit son cœur de réchauffer à l'idée de voir Lysa. Mais quelque chose n'était pas clair. Non, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, comment sa tante aurait-elle pu savoir ? La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit, et un son étranglé en sorti, bien plus choquée encore par ce qu'elle venait de lire sur l'autre carte. Elle avait été rédigée de différentes manières, mais le résultat final était et resterait toujours le même.

 _" Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer_  
le décès de Lysa Tully et de son fils Robert Arryn.  
La cérémonie se déroulera en présence de..."

Abasourdie, elle n'avait même plus la force ni le courage de continuer la carte. " _Je suis la dernière Stark_ " pensa Sansa. " _Non, il reste Arya.. Arya est toujours..._ " mais Sansa fit taire cette pensée, elle n'était même pas certaine de si sa sœur était toujours en vie ou pas, et la solitude qu'elle ressentait était bien réelle par contre. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas pleurer, peut-être n'en avait-elle plus la force. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa tante, mais ajouter son nom à la listes des Stark mort ne faisait qu'amplifier la détresse de Sansa. Son cousin aussi venait de mourir. Et tout cela semblait si irréel.

                Sansa relut les cartes, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil de bureau. Elle était retournée au point zéro. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul indice. Elle relut le nom raturé sur l'avis de décès, et le relia à celui de l'invitation de mariage. Il n'y avait même pas quelques jours d'intervalles entre les deux cartes, le mariage et le décès. Pouvait-elle vraiment considérer cet homme comme son oncle? " _Sans doute que non, il ne me connait même pas. Pourtant.. Il est bien celui qui a rédigé cette carte._ " songea la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et prononça son nom. Le simple fait de le dire à haute voix le rendait plus réel.  
                – Petyr Baelish, murmura la jeune fille en examinant son écriture. _Petyr_ _Baelish,_ répéta-t-elle, légèrement plus fort, fermant les yeux.  
                – Je n'aime pas _spécialement_ que l'on fouille dans _mes_ affaires, ricana une voix derrière elle.

Sansa sursauta et ouvrit les yeux soudainement, posant brutalement les deux cartes sur le bureau, et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait en homme en costume. Il la regardait, un sourire en coin. Elle croisa son regard, et elle sentit son cœur se pétrifier. Il n'y avait aucune gentillesse, aucune chaleur dans ce regard. Elle le regarda, figée, la bouche ouverte et ses propres yeux grands ouverts. Ses yeux étaient vert, mais d'un vert qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. " _Son regard n'a rien à voir avec celui de Joffrey_ " pensa la jeune fille. Il était si terne qu'il se rapprochait plus du gris, et la transperçait comme l'aurait fait la foudre. Un éclair vert. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix, et la pointant d'un coup de tête, leva un sourcil.  
                – Je n'aime pas spécialement non plus me répéter. Si vous pouviez, _éventuellement_ , sortir de mon bureau, j'en serai très heureux.

Elle se leva immédiatement du fauteuil, ne souhaitant pas provoquer la colère de son hôte. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une forme d'avertissement. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard également que même si il souriait, il était contrarié. Très contrarié. Elle se tint droite, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant le passage. Sansa se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi frêle et peureuse, de trembler à chaque obstacle, mais elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas forcément en sécurité avec cet homme. Elle le regarda, espérant qu'il comprenne sa demande silencieuse, car elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, transcendée par la peur. Il y avait une ambiance spéciale qui se dégageait de cet homme, et elle se demanda depuis quand il l'observait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, l'avait-il regardée fouiller dans son bureau ? _À moins qu'il ait été dans la maison depuis le début ?_ Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, il se détourna et quitta la pièce. Tout dans son attitude intimait à Sansa de le suivre, sa gestuelle, son regard. " _Cet homme est dangereux_ " pensa Sansa. Elle sorti de la pièce, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au bureau où se trouvaient les deux cartes.

                Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se retourna, le cherchant du regard. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine, sentant les battements de son cœur ralentir petit à petit. Elle avait besoin de réponse, besoin de les entendre de sa bouche. Elle se sentait inconfortable, un mauvais pressentiment commençant à germer dans son cœur. Il était assis à la table, les jambes croisées, et lui fit signe du regard de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. " _Nous avons à parler_ " lui disait-il silencieusement. Elle s'assit en face de lui, et il posa ses mains sur la table. Il portait des boutons de manchette. D _es geais moqueurs?_  
                – Vous êtes Petyr Baelish, conclu-t-elle, étonnée de la stabilité de sa propre voix.  
                – Oui, répliqua-t-il simplement, s'appuyant un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
                – Mon oncle ? ajouta-t-elle, sceptique.  
                – Tu me considères comme tel ? demanda-il, ne quittant jamais ses yeux.  
                – Non, répondit-elle aussi simplement que lui.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et un homme entra dans la salle. " _Est-ce que c'est un garde du corps ?_ " se demanda Sansa. Habillé en noir, il avait un paquet dans les mains qu'il déposa sur la table. Il ignora sa présence et se tourna vers Petyr Baelish, semblant attendre quelque chose. Petyr lui fit un signe de la main, et après un brève salut, l'homme se déplaça dans le couloir, ne les quittant cependant pas des yeux. Petyr se leva de sa chaise, et s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle également pointa le sac sur la table.  
                – Mets ces vêtements, lui ordonna-t-il, tu ne peux pas sortir _comme ça_ dans la rue.  
                – Et où est-ce que vous m'emmenez au juste ? répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise, s'en voulant terriblement de sa brusquerie lorsqu'il se figea, se retourna et la transperça du regard.  
                – Ca ne te regarde pas, trancha-t-il, ce qui acheva d'énerver Sansa.  
                – Et si je refuse ? insista-t-elle, et le regard de l'homme se durcit tandis qu'il la regardait de la tête au pied. Et si je refuse, qu'allez-vous faire ? recommença-t-elle, un peu moins sure d'elle même et perturbée par son regard  
                – Lothor, appela-t-il, et son homme de main revint dans la pièce. Cette jeune fille refuse de se changer, si elle résiste forcez-la, ordonna-t-il sans quitter Sansa des yeux, menaçant. Et si elle se débat alors...  attachez-la et nous ne prendrons pas la peine de la changer.  
                – Vous travaillez pour eux, hein ? assena la jeune fille, alors que le sbire se rapprochait d'elle et que Petyr s'en allait. Vous travaillez _pour eux_ , répéta-t-elle la voix brisée, et vous allez me livrer à _eux_.

 

Elle regarda le paquet sur la table et l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait rien de gentil, il n'avait rien d'aimable. Non, cet homme n'était pas son oncle. Cet homme n'était même pas son ami. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il semblait plus doux, moins électrique.  
                – Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, _ma douce_ , lui conseilla-t-il très sérieusement. Non, je ne compte pas te livrer à _eux_ , ajouta-t-il légèrement méprisant, ou du moins _pas maintenant_. Je n'aurai rien à y gagner. Et si une quelconque idée te traverse l'esprit, _peu importe laquelle_ , assena-t-il la transperçant du regard, souviens-toi que seule tu n'aurais aucune chance de survivre, _aucune_.

                La conversation était clause. Il sorti de la pièce, ordonnant à son sbire de préparer la voiture et la laissant seule dans la salle à manger. Regarda le paquet sur la table et l'ouvrit, c'était une robe blanche semblable à celle qu'elle portait la nuit dernière. Des images lui revinrent en tête et elle dut se tenir à la table tandis que sous ses pieds le sol tremblait. Une fois calmée, elle enleva sa chemise, et se souvint du regard que cet homme lui avait donné. Etait-ce sa chemise? Etait-ce lui qui l'avait portée dans les bois? " _Non, ça ne pourrait pas être lui."_ murmura la petite voix dans sa tête. Non, Petyr Baelish était plutôt le genre d'homme à ne pas se salir les mains, ordonnant aux autres de faire les choses à sa place. Petyr Baelish n'aurait pas de la terre sur sa chemise. Jamais un tel homme ne l'aurait soignée, lavée et couchée comme un animal de compagnie. Ce n'était juste _pas son genre_.

                Une fois habillée, elle plia la chemise et la poussa dans le sac, espérant pouvoir retrouver un jour son propriétaire, quel qu'il soit. Elle aurait voulu dire merci, même si elle se rendait compte du ridicule de la chose; la personne qui l'avait soignée n'avait fait que suivre des ordres. Pourtant, c'était le seul acte de gentillesse qu'elle avait reçu depuis deux jours, et elle en était reconnaissante. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne le verrait sans doute jamais. Elle demanderait au garde du corps, juste au cas ou si c'était lui qui l'avait soignée, mais elle ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour retrouver son infirmier dans le cas échéant. Elle allait partir, elle _devait_  partir. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce Petyr Baelish, et encore moins à son sourire. Il travaillait pour eux, ça crevait les yeux. Il est temps de _s'échapper_.

" _Il va l'avoir, ma considération."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Voilà, c'était mon deuxième chapitre. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire je suis désolée, j'ai encore un peu de mal à gérer les dialogues, la manière dont parle Petyr ^^'
> 
> Que pensez-vous de ce Petyr? J'ai longtemps hésité pour le "ma douce" en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'équivalent français pour Sweetling.  
> J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu, l'histoire avance assez peu, mais je trouvais ce chapitre très important même si il a été assez dur à rédiger. Notre petite Sansa n'aime pas beaucoup ce pauvre Petyr pour le moment, mais ça s'arrangera à l'avenir (normalement hehehe) :D


	3. Un douce espérance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'ici je vois la vie, à travers un nuage,  
> S'évanouir pour moi dans l'ombre du passé ;  
> L'amour seul est resté, comme une grande image  
> Survit seule au réveil dans un songe effacé.  
> 

* * *

  
                – Vous ne.. venez pas avec nous ? demanda Sansa, étonnée.  
                – J'ai des choses à faire, répondit-il en montant dans une autre voiture, souriant.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une autre question, il avait déjà fermé la portière, faisant un petit signe de la main à Lothor. Le garde du corps hocha la tête, et se tourna vers Sansa, lui ouvrant la porte de leur voiture. C'était un modèle classique noir, avec des vitres teintées alors que la voiture de Petyr avait plus l'aspect d'un coupé sport. " _Le genre de voiture qu'aurait aimé Robb_ " pensa tristement Sansa. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Petyr, avant qu'il ne démarre, et elle découvrit sur son visage une expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle aurait presque pu voir de l'intérêt dans son regard, de l'inquiétude. Mais elle n'était pas naïve, et lorsqu'il démarra, elle mit tout cela sur le compte de son imagination.

                Cela faisait à peu près trois heures qu'ils avaient démarrés, et Sansa se questionna sur les véritables intentions de Petyr Baelish. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle était à présent loin de Winterfell, plus précisément sur le chemin de la capitale. Il aurait pu la livrer directement à ceux pour qui il travaillait, il aurait pu également ne pas la faire soigner. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas organisé de son sauvetage et que tout cela n'était qu'une manigance de ceux qui avaient tué ses parents. _Lannister._ C'était le nom qu'avait prononcé l'homme dans la forêt. Le nom du principal opposant politique de son père, _Tywin_ _Lannister_. Une chose était certaine à ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas rester assez longtemps pour savoir si oui ou non elle allait être sacrifiée au nom de la gloire politique d'un sombre connard. Perdues dans ses pensées, elle se souvint de la question qu'elle voulait poser au garde de Petyr.  
                – Lothor.. C'est bien Lothor c'est ça? demanda-t-elle hésitante, l'homme ne répondant pas.  
                – Lothor, continua-t-elle, c'était votre chemise, celle que je portais?

Il ne répondit pas, allumant la radio. Cependant elle vit dans son regard, et à son air décontenancé qu'il voulait lui répondre " _Bien sur que non, vous ne portiez pas ma chemise!_ " Elle soupira, réalisant qu'il avait sans doute du recevoir comme instruction de ne répondre à aucune questions. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et écouta négligemment la radio. Mais ce qu'elle entendit glaça son cœur, et elle ferma les yeux, posant sa tête contre la vitre, un bruit étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge. Lothor la regarda, se préparant à éteindre la radio, mais elle cria soudainement " _Non_ ", le priant de laisser la radio allumée. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

 

> " _L'ancien candidat aux élections présidentielles, Eddard Stark, est aujourd'hui recherché par la police et est soupçonné d'homicide. Une enquête avait été ouverte sur sa campagne, et le candidat déjà soupçonné de fraude fiscale est maintenant recherché pour meurtre. Trois corps sans vie avaient été retrouvé dans sa résidence située dans les forêts de Winterfell, ainsi que ceux de ses deux plus jeunes enfants Rickon et Brandon, il y a à peine une semaine. Lui et sa famille étaient recherché partout dans le pays, et des contrôles avaient été placé aux frontières pour tenter de les rattraper, lui, sa femme et ses quatre autres enfants. Catelyne Stark a été retrouvée hier, mais aujourd'hui des témoins sous protection auraient rapporté que la fille ainée, Sansa Stark, serait à l'origine du meurtre de ses deux jeunes frères, et que cet acte aurait été prémédité de longue date. Tywin Lannister, candidat favoris aux présidentielles ne s'est pas exprimé sur le sujet et regrette sincèrement qu'un tel homme ait pu passer les primaires, et promet que la police fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rattraper les fugitifs et appliquer le justice. En exclusivité, la NTC 2 a pu recueillir le témoignage de Joffrey Baratheon, compagnon de la suspecte Sansa Stark, et également fils du défunt Robert Baratheon, ancien président. Nous allons maintenant l'écouter.  
>                  – Sansa n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle n'aurait jamais fait du mal à sa famille, elle est si gentille, _ plaidait le jeune garçon, la voix tremblante _. Si tu m'entends Sansa, rends-toi, tu n'as pas à payer les crimes de ton père!.. Je sais que tu n'es pas coupable, il faut leur dire! Tu pourras être aidée, je t'en prie appelle-moi! Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais..._ continuait le jeune garçon, avant que l'interview se termine.
> 
> _Ainsi malgré la piste d'un homicide, la police ne souhaite pas encore s'exprimer sur la potentielle culpabilité de la jeune fille. Le témoignage de son compagnon, et de différentes personnes de son entourage tendent à prouver son innocence, bien que les témoignages l'accusant du meurtre de ses deux jeunes frères soient considéré pour l'instant comme un élément précieux de l'enquête. Voilà, je vous dit à toute à l'heure pour la chronique politique, c'était tout pour le journal de ce..."_

Livide, Sansa avait arrêté de respirer depuis qu'elle avait comprit que Tywin avait mentit aux autorités, qu'ils avaient tout inventé, et que le monde entier prenait son père pour un meurtrier alors qu'il avait été froidement assassiné. Et pire encore, qu'elle était accusée d'avoir tué ses frères. Un colère folle montait en elle, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces injustices, de tout ça. La voix de Joffrey résonna dans son esprit et elle se calma. Il était toujours là. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et ne rêvaient que d'une chose, se marier. Vivre ensemble. Joffrey serait là. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que l'oublier un jour de sa vie? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier _lui_? Elle n'était pas toute seule. Et il croyait en elle, et il avait raison. À présent il faisait ses études à la capitale, il pourrait la cacher, ou alors.. Elle devait dire la vérité, dire ce qui était arrivé à son père, prévenir la police. Sansa se demanda ou était son téléphone, et se  rappela qu'elle n'avait rien prit en quittant sa maison, mais elle se souvenait du numéro de Joffrey.. Elle n'aurait qu'à lui téléphoner et il viendrait l'aider. Il serait là, il viendrait la chercher, elle le savait. Elle regarda Lothor et elle sut qu'une fois arrivée à destination elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Elle le sentait. Alors elle réfléchit à un moyen de s'échapper, et vit le téléphone du garde dans sa poche. Elle se décida.

                Elle se déplaça au centre du siège arrière, faisant mine d'atteindre la radio pour l'éteindre. Elle frôla Luthor, passant le buste entre les deux sièges avant, s'excusant, et éteignit l'appareil. Elle fit chemin arrière, en profitant pour subtiliser son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait l'habitude de voler les téléphones de ses frères et soeurs pour appeler Joffrey, à force elle avait apprit son numéro par cœur. Luthor semblait avoir un peu de compassion pour elle, mais elle ne ressentit aucun remord. Il travaillait pour Petyr Baelish, après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute à lui aussi. Elle retourna à sa place, et ouvrit le téléphone sous sa cuisse. C'était un vieux téléphone, pas un smartphone, ceux qui se coulissaient. Elle inspira, et composa le numéro de Joffrey. Se rendant compte qu'il ferait du bruit, elle le mit rapidement en silencieux, le cachant toujours sous sa jambe droite, et contre la portière. Il sonna, une fois, deux fois, puis le décompte téléphonique apparut sur l'écran. Sansa se retrouva bête, ne sachant finalement pas quoi faire, ni comment communiquer avec lui sans être découverte. Puis elle eut une idée.  
                – Dites.. Nous nous dirigeons vers la capitale, c'est ça? demanda timidement Sansa au chauffeur, qui ne lui répondit pas. J'ai remarqué que nous étions passé près de Antlers il y a peu de temps, cela fait presque trois heures que nous roulons maintenant.. Si nous pouvions nous arrêter, j'ai besoin.. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
                – Pas d'arrêt, intima le chauffeur. Ce sont les ordres, répondit-il pour la première fois.  
                – J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, supplia-t-elle, je sais que nous ne sommes plus qu'à vingt kilomètre de la capitale, mais je ne peux plus me retenir. J'ai besoin.. d'une pause, souffla-t-elle, et il y a une station service pas très loin d'ici.

                Lothor la regarda un instant dans le rétroviseur, et elle sentit la peur grandir en elle. Elle espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas l'absence de son téléphone.. Non, il ne devrait pas la remarquer. Elle regarda l'écran, et elle fut soulagée de voir que l'appel était toujours en cours. Elle courba l'échine, et approchant sa tête de ses genoux murmura en direction du téléphone " _Aide-moi._ " puis coupa la communication  
                – Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, petite? demande Lothor, la regardant toujours.  
                – J'ai dit, _aidez-moi_ , s'il vous plait, et elle le regarda avec un regard si innocent, vrai, qu'il soupira.  
                – Très bien, on s'arrêtera à la prochaine station _. Et non, ce n'était pas ma chemise_ , ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.  
  


                Cela faisait bizarre de voir cet homme sourire, et Sansa commença à s'en vouloir un peu. Il l'aidait vraiment, actuellement, malgré les ordres. Si jamais elle s'échappait tout cela lui retomberait dessus, qui sait quelles genre de sanction il pourrait recevoir. Cependant, c'était lui ou elle. Et ça, elle le savait très bien. Elle reçut un message de Joffrey, " _J'y serai dans 5 minutes._ " disait-il. Elle éteignit le téléphone, et elle le remit dans la poche du garde du corps, discrètement, lui murmurant un " _merci_ " dans l'oreille. Il la regarda d'abord étonné, grognant un " _Si jamais il vous arrivait malheur, Littlefinger me tuerait._ " puis reprit un air impassible. Elle se demanda qui était ce Littlefinger, peut-être celui qui l'avait sauvée. Mais il arrivèrent à la station service, et Lothor alla se garer sur la parking. Il regarda l'heure, puis se retourna lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait lui ouvrir la porte.

                Lorsqu'elle mit un pied hors de la voiture, une sensation de liberté s'empara de Sansa. Elle serait bientôt libre, et avec Joffrey. Il arriverait pour venir la sauver, elle le savait. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre. L'image de Petyr Baelish lui apparut en tête, et elle l'effaça immédiatement, souhaitant oublier cette mauvaise rencontre. Elle dirait tout à la police, et lui et ses patrons paieraient pour leurs crimes. Elle se tourna vers Lothor, marchant vers le restaurant, et décida qu'elle raconterait aux enquêteurs qu'il l'avait aidée. Qu'il l'avait sauvée. Un bruit de voiture attira son attention, elle se retourna vivement, remarquant du coin de l'œil une décapotable rouge se garant également sur le parking. Elle reconnu celui qui la conduisait immédiatement et son cœur s'arrêta, lorsqu'il lui souria.

" _Il est là."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour mon dernier chapitre! J'ai déjà continué un peu la suite, mais j'ai préféré couper mon chapitre en deux parties pour vous donner celle que j'avais déjà terminée. Bonne lecture, faites moi part de vos prédictions et de ce que vous en pensez! :)  
>  Et je suis désolée, il y a assez peu de Petyr x Sansa pour le moment.. Mais ça arrive, lentement mais surement. Promis ♥


	4. Sombres désillusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tes jours, sombres et courts comme les jours d'automne,  
> Déclinent comme l'ombre au penchant des coteaux ;  
> L'amitié te trahit, la pitié t'abandonne,  
> Et seule, tu descends le sentier des tombeaux.

                Joffrey arrêta sa voiture, et ouvrit la portière. Lothor n'avait rien remarqué, et continuait d'amener Sansa à l'intérieur de la station service. Mais elle ne cessait de regarder Joffrey. C'était un jeune garçon assez grand, blond, avec des yeux verts. _Les plus beaux yeux du monde_ , pensa Sansa, les comparants à ceux de Petyr Baelish. Elle se mordit la joue, effaçant une nouvelle fois cet homme de ses pensées. Elle fut étonnée de penser aux yeux de cet homme alors que ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était l'oublier. Qu'il parte très loin d'elle. Cependant, quelque chose ne cessait de le faire resurgir sans arrêt dans son esprit, et elle ne comprenait pas quoi. _La peur, sûrement_ , pensa-t-elle. Car après tout, c'était un homme dangereux, et maintenant il allait surtout être un homme en colère.

                Joffrey marchait derrière eux à présent, et elle pouvait sentir sa présence réconfortante. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'il avait arrêté de marcher. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte de la station, et Sansa s'arrêta. Lothor lui jeta un regard interrogatif, elle se retourna. Lothor se retourna également, cette fois-ci inquiet. Souriant à Sansa, Joffrey détourna son regard d'elle et se remit à avancer, droit sur Lothor. Il regarda le garde de haut en bas.  
                – Pour qui travaillez-vous ? demanda le jeune garçon, dédaigneusement.  
                – Et vous, pour qui travaillez-vous ? répondit Lothor, dirigeant sa main dans son dos.  
                – Pas pour votre patron, qui qu'il soit, avoua Joffrey, un sourire sauvage grandissant.  
  
Avant que Lothor puisse réagir, Joffrey avait déjà sorti un taser, l'impulsion électrique frappant le garde en pleins thorax. Il eut la force de sortir son arme, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba sur le sol, immobilisé. Sansa, choquée, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement, elle n'avait jamais vu Joffrey si violent auparavant. Lothor regarda Sansa, tentant de formuler une phrase, mais Joffrey lui assena un coup de pied dans la tête, achevant l'homme. Il s'abaissa, souriant devant le corps immobile de l'homme, et lui prit l'arme des mains. Il se releva puis attrapa la main de Sansa, et dans un " _Vite, nous devons partir_ " l'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois arrivé, il la poussa sur le siège passager et démarra rapidement. De loin, Sansa pouvait voir Lothor rouler sur le dos, et tenter d'attraper son téléphone. " _Je n'aurai jamais du lui laisser, je suis vraiment une idiote_ " pensa Sansa. Et tandis qu'elle pensait cela, l'image de l'homme s'éloigna de plus en plus, et elle se sentit libérée, enfin libre. Elle regarda Joffrey, avec un petit sourire timide, positionnant sa main sur celle de Joffrey qui tenait le levier de vitesse. Elle sentit quelques chose la piquer le long de sa nuque, et leva la main pour caresser la zone douloureuse, cela devait être un insecte sans doute. Joffrey tourna la tête, lança un petit regard chaleureux, et souri du coin de la bouche.  
                – Repose-toi, princesse, lui dit le jeune homme. Tu es en sécurité avec moi, repose-toi.  
                – Je ne suis pas.. commença la jeune fille, mais elle se rendit compte de son état.

Elle était réellement fatiguée, mais ne l'avait pas été auparavant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait eu quelques expériences fatigantes, mais pas au point d'être si fatiguée. Elle se demanda si à un moment ou un autre Petyr Baelish aurait pu la droguer, mais elle réfuta cette hypothèse, ça devait être le contrecoup de la nuit dernière, elle en était sure. De plus, le sourire de Joffrey la confortait et la poussait à se laisser aller. Elle se détendit et respira plus doucement, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur d'un tunnel et les lumières oranges l'enveloppèrent. Elles tournaient autour d'elle, tandis que toujours plus profondément elle sombrait dans l'inconscient. Elle sentit la main de Joffrey se positionner au dessus de la sienne, la caressant doucement, glissant ses doigts fins le long des siens. Petit à petit cependant, le toucher se faisait de moins en moins doux, de moins en moins lisse, et elle sentit Joffrey enfoncer légèrement ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder, mais tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut le rétroviseur, et l'image qu'il reflétait. Au travers de sa vision floue, elle vit une personne à l'arrière, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée. Et cette personne la regardait, souriante. Une femme. Le sourire grandit un peu plus, et avant que les yeux de Sansa ne se ferment, elle eut le temps de voir la femme brandir une seringue, victorieuse. Elle sentit la main de Joffrey la quitter, et elle s'endormit, trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

 

> _Sansa sentit des mains la porter, et tout son corps douloureux partir en morceaux. Elle avait la sensation d'être brisée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien autour d'elle, juste le vide. Mais elle sentait, et elle sentit quelqu'un la déposer doucement sur un lit. Elle sentit que lentement, on enlevait sa robe, et qu'une voix murmurait des mots doux à son oreille, des mots rassurant, tandis qu'un linge glacé effleurait sa peau. Elle expira, frissonnant à la sensation fraiche qui se mélangeait à présent à sa douleur. La personne soupira, et arrêta de nettoyer, faisant glisser doucement son doigt sur les blessures de la jeune fille, et remontant le long de son cou, pour caresser ses joues. Elle sentit la présence la quitter, puis entendit un bruit d'eau. Ce qu'elle vit fut alors un océan, une lumière bleue, tandis que la sensation d'être portée revint surpasser les autres. Elle était portée par les vagues, par l'océan. Mais elle sentit les battements d'un cœur, la chaleur d'une peau. Le grondement de l'eau se rapprochait, résonnant de plus en plus fort, et soudainement elle fut engloutie. Une chaleur irradia tout son corps, détendant son corps, ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement. La main revint, et cette fois-ci elle sentit un nuage passer sur con corps, un toucher aussi doux que de la soie, et toutes la douleur partit, s'évapora. Elle sentit de l'eau ruisseler sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, et l'océan l'ensevelir, la libérant du poids qu'elle contenait. Elle inspira et l'eau pénétra dans sa bouche, la remplissant. La saveur de la menthe l'emplit, la comblant, comme si elle parvenait à recoller les morceaux de son corps brisé. L'océan prit une teinte rouge, comme si son sang l'avait coloré, mais qui fut vite emportée par les vagues. Une nouvelle couleur remplaçait le rouge, le vert. Un vert grisonnant, métallique, qui brillait sous le soleil. Puis la sensation humide disparu, et l'océan la ramena sur la plage, ruisselante. Elle inspira, expira, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer une fois hors de l'eau. Elle sentit le soleil la réchauffer. Elle était entourée à présent par une odeur de menthe, et cette odeur l'enveloppa, réchauffant le haut de son corps. Elle s'enfonça dans le sable, et il s'adapta à son poids, l'entourant. Elle inspira profondément, bercée par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, mais voulant goûter à nouveau la menthe, voulant retrouver cette sensation de plénitude qu'elle avait eu dans la mer. Elle tendit la main vers le soleil, la lumière, et ne vit rien même en ouvrant les yeux, uniquement la couleur verte et le reflet de l'océan l'entourant. Mais elle sut. Au dessus d'elle se tenait l'océan, remplaçant le ciel. Elle pouvait à présent le toucher du bout des doigts. Elle la caressa de la main, puis se releva, voulant ressentir à nouveau cet état de plénitude. Soudainement, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, et la saveur de menthe irradia sa bouche, ses lèvres. La remplissant, la comblant. Sucrée, fraiche mais brûlante. Portant dès qu'elle l'eut touché, l'océan partit. Le reflet disparut, et les vagues partirent loin d'elle, la laissant seule sur le long rivage. Et la lumière verte lui parut soudainement lointaine, comme si il lui était interdit de la toucher. Et elle sut qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tenter de retourner dans l'océan. Que si elle ne l'avait pas fait il serait peut-être resté, la berçant. Mais maintenant il était parti, la laissant seule et brisée._

Sansa se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation glacée sur sa peau. La chaleur avait disparut, et les vestiges de son rêve s'envolèrent lorsque la douleur irradia son corps, une nouvelle fois encore. Elle cligna des yeux, entourées par les ténèbres, et sentit que ses mains étaient attachés, et sa bouche bâillonnée. Elle tenta de crier, mais cela ne fit que rendre sa respiration encore plus difficile. La peur irradiait tout son être, et elle se débattait encore et encore. Puis elle se calma, lentement. Elle bougea les poignets et sentit qu'ils étaient attaché avec des menottes, et qu'elle était allongée sur le sol. Une nouvelle fois la sensation glacée revint et elle l'identifia; de l'eau. De l'eau glacée. Elle cria dans son bâillon à cette nouvelle attaque, ne pouvant contrôler la réaction de son corps. Elle se recroquevilla, tentant de garder son calme. De réfléchir, mais c'était trop douloureux. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'abaisser, et caresser son bras, ses épaules, sa joue, mais ce touché la dégouta, elle avait envie de hurler. Puis la main enleva le bâillon, puis les menottes, et la personne se leva.  
                – Rejoins-moi dans le salon, ma douce, lui ordonna une voix familière, je n'aime pas attendre.

 

                Elle entendit les pas mener la personne hors de la salle, et elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. De sortir du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il n'y avait aucune relation entre son rêve et sa situation actuelle, et elle le savait profondément, elle le sentait. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. " _J'ai rêvé de la personne qui m'a soignée la nuit dernière_ " pensa douloureusement Sansa, regrettant cette personne à cet instant précis. Regrettant cette chaleur. Mais elle savait également qu'un rêve était un rêve, et souvent bien loin de la réalité. À cet instant précis, cette personne ne serait pas là. Cette personne n'avait fait qu'obéir à des ordres. Et pourtant elle regrettait sa chaleur. Elle regrettait la chaleur tout court. Elle tenta de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée ici, couchée sur le sol, tremblante. De mettre un nom sur la voix qu'elle avait entendue, et son cœur maqua un battement. _Joffrey_. C'était Joffrey qui venait de la détacher. Soudainement l'espoir revint. Il l'avait sauvée. En se remémorant lentement ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Joffrey était assis sur un canapé, dans ce qu'elle savait être son appartement. Elle l'avait déjà vu en photo auparavant. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. " _Comment pourrait-il me sauver de son propre appartement?"_ se demanda Sansa, regrettant immédiatement de s'être posée la question. Car elle connaissait la réponse, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'accepter. Et elle se rappela le sourire de la femme, des ongles de Joffrey. Et elle ne sentit plus rien. Son cœur venait tout simplement de perdre tout ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Et elle s'en voulu de ressentir de la peine pour cela, après tout. Rien ne devrait plus l'étonner aujourd'hui, et encore moins que son copain la traite comme une criminelle quand tous le monde la suspectait d'en être une.  
                – Viens ici, Sansa, lui intima Joffrey, souriant, et elle obéit. Je t'ai manqué, ma douce? lui demanda-t-il, toujours souriant, et cela lui glaça le cœur.  
                – Oui, tu m'as manqué, mentit-elle. Ce matin encore, c'était vrai, mais à présent elle avait peur.  
  
Il se leva, passa une main derrière sa nuque, et rapprocha son visage du sien avant de lui voler un baiser. Un baiser glacé. Il n'avait plus rien du chaleureux jeune homme qu'il était auparavant. Il n'avait plus rien de Joffrey Baratheon. Il l'embrassa encore plus brutalement, et elle eut mal, mais ne dit rien. Attendant que cela finisse. Il la regarda dans les yeux, rompant le baiser et lui attrapant le menton du bout des doigts, assez durement pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Puis caressa ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
                – C'est vraiment dommage tu sais, je me suis bien amusé avec toi, lui avoua-t-il, même si je ne t'ai jamais aimée, ajouta, souriant face à l'air meurtrie de la jeune fille.

Il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de son visage et murmura dans son oreille " _Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut plus s'amuser, non?_ ". Elle frissonna d'horreur, tenta de partir mais la main qui caressait les cheveux les agrippait à présent, l'obligeant à rester en place et meurtrissant Sansa. Il sourit vicieusement, et la regarda. Elle était toujours trempée, sa robe collant à son corps. Elle avait été en couple avec lui, c'était vrai. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si elle était innocente, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment.. " _Mon grand père ne serait pas content si je te blessais, mais je ne vais pas te blesser, pas trop._ " susurra-t-il à nouveau dans son oreille. Si il avait été Joffrey, elle se serait donné à lui, elle aurait sourit. Mais il n'était pas Joffrey, c'était un monstre. Alors elle retenta de partir, mais il la projeta sur le canapé, lui coupant le souffle.  
                – Tu penses me connaître, Sansa? demanda Joffrey, ricanant, mais en es-tu certaine? Tu dis m'aimer mais tu ne sais même pas qui est mon grand père. Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas? il susurra doucement.  
  
                Elle se débattit, essaya de le frapper, mais il attrapa ses poignets et les cloua au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de se protéger, elle était vulnérable, et si faible. Et il était au dessus d'elle, la dominant. Des larmes de frustrations lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle ne comprit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu autant changer. Elle l'aimait. " _Mais je t'aimais_ " avait-elle envie de lui dire. Et tandis qu'il commençait à la toucher, elle se mordit la joue si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir le goût du sang de répandre dans sa bouche. " _Je suis Joffrey Lannister, petit fils de Tywin Lannister_ " il susurra dans son oreille, et elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été manipulée depuis le début, depuis des années. Après un long silence, elle se mit à rire, un rire fou, désespéré. Joffrey arrêta de la toucher, et il la regarda étonné, voir effrayé. " _Arrête de rire_ " lui ordonna-t-il, mais elle ne fit que rire encore plus, comme une démente. Car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la paix. Il la gifla, et le goût du sang inonda Sansa. Il tenait encore ses mains, et elle ferma les yeux. Se préparant à souffrir, une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait la sauver. Elle sentit les mains de Joffrey la déshabiller, la toucher. Elle l'entendit rire, souffler bruyamment. Elle sentait son corps tendu écrasant le sien. Elle entendait les battements de son coeur. Il aimait ça, lui faire du mal. Puis alors, elle entendit la détente d'une arme. Et vit une ombre dans le dos de Joffrey. Le jeune garçon réalisa également, et il se retourna brusquement, se préparant à se défendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps.  
                – _Littlefinger_ , voilà le nom de mon patron, gamin, assena Lothor.

                La détonation résonna dans toute la salle et le corps de Joffrey tomba sur le sol, Sansa sentit le sang sur son visage, une nouvelle fois, et elle leva les yeux vers Lothor, en larme. Elle n'arrivait plus à articuler. Tout ce temps elle avait essayé de garder son calme, mais elle n'y arrivait plus et d'un seul coup tout venait de lâcher. Elle voulait s'excuser, elle voulait le remercier. Mais elle entendit un gémissement. Joffrey n'était pas mort, Lothor avait tiré dans sa jambe, et il jurait, ne parvenant pas à se relever. Puis, Sansa le vit _lui_ , entrer dans la salle et la regarder, _elle_. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, son regard fou, et sa cravate presque arrachée. Il enleva sa veste, du pas de la porte, retroussant ses manches. Elle réalisa alors que lui aussi avait un pistolet. Le regard qu'il lui lança la glaça jusqu'au sang, puis il avança vers Joffrey, lentement. Il regarda consécutivement la jeune fille presque nue, en larme et mouillée, puis le corps du jeune garçon étendu sur le sol. Il donna un coup de pied dans le corps de Joffrey, le retournant sur le dos.  
                – Ca, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à mon homme de main, commença Petyr, écrasant avec son pied l'endroit ou Lothor avait tiré, et Joffrey hurla de douleur. Et ça.. continua-t-il, c'est pour ce que tu lui as fait _à elle_.

Petyr s'abaissa, frappant le jeune homme sur la tempe, appuyant encore plus fort sur la jambe de Joffrey, qui continuait de gémir. Joffrey le regarda, un air fou, un regard ampli de haine.  
                – Quand mon grand-père saura que vous.. que vous... avez fait, Joffrey arriva à articuler entre ses dents, vous le payerez Littlefinger.  
                – Et ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Catelyne, ajouta simplement Petyr, se relevant, et regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Puis feignant d'avoir oublié de dire quelque chose d'important, il sourit au jeune homme.

" _Au fait, mon nom est Petyr_."

                Son sourire disparut, mais il n'était pas énervé pour autant, il semblait profiter de l'instant présent. Et il tira. Sans détourner le regard, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il tira. Joffrey était mort, et Sansa regarda celui qui avait un jour été son petit ami, et celui qui l'avait tué. Baelish sembla un peu triste, non satisfait. Il observa quelques instants le cadavre du jeune homme, et le sang teinter la moquette, puis lui donna un dernier coup de pied avant de se tourner vers elle. Il la regarda, et il sembla à Sansa reconnaître de la déception dans ses yeux.  
                – Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, désignant le cadavre du jeune homme. Lothor, ajouta-t-il, amenez-là au point B, j'ai changé d'avis.

                Il s'approcha d'elle, s'abaissant et lui attrapa le menton, bien plus gentiment que Joffrey ne l'avait fait. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, et elle sentit l'odeur familière de menthe se dégager de lui. Et elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte, depuis le début. " _Je te remercie de ta considération._ " lui murmura-t-il, avant de se détourner et de quitter la salle, la laissant seule avec Lothor, et le cadavre de Joffrey. Et Sansa sentit son cœur se serrer.

_"Je viens de perdre mon seul allié."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour la suite du chapitre, comme promis!  
> Je posterai la version anglaise cette aprèm, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de traduire tout ça.
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire ne vous decoit pas.. Si vous avez des envies, ou qu'une chose en particulier de passe entre Petyr et Sansa, dites le moi, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'intégrer dans l'histoire!  
> (Vous voulez qu'ils jouent au golf, dansent ensemble, se battent, je n'en sais rien, mais je suis là pour vous faire plaisir!)


	5. Une solitude douloureuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Repose-toi, mon âme, en ce dernier asile,  
> Ainsi qu'un voyageur qui, le cœur plein d'espoir,  
> S'assied, avant d'entrer, aux portes de la ville,  
> Et respire un moment l'air embaumé du soir."

                 Cela faisait deux semaines que Sansa était ici, et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur, et même si dans les premiers temps sa peur était bien plus forte qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était partie. Elle avait toujours peur. Elle avait peur car à présent elle était seule, et que petit à petit elle s'y habituait, elle acceptait cette situation. Chaque soir, elle faisait les même rêves. Chaque soir elle revoyait l'océan rouge, la lumière du soleil s'éteindre et sentait l'odeur du sang l'étouffer dans son sommeil. Chaque soir elle revoyait le carrousels et les ombres de ses frères tourner autour d'elle. Elle tentait parfois de les attraper, mais ils se fondaient dans les ténèbres, et elle tombait. Il n'y avait pas de finalité à cette chute, juste la chute, uniquement la souffrance et le sentiment que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Puis elle le voyait lui, le garçon qu'elle avait aimé. Il venait l'embrasser doucement, lui caressant les cheveux, puis la prenait par la main pour l'emmener dans les bois. Sa vie passait devant ses yeux, lumineuse, et si elle pouvait pleurer elle l'aurait fait, éblouie par la beauté de son passé, par le sourire de Joffrey, de son père, de ses frères, de sa mère. Elle aurait pleuré oui, mais elle n'y arrivait même plus. Elle se réveillait suffocante alors, le cœur broyé par la tournure de ses rêves. Car il n'y a pas de paradis sur terre, pas de paradis pour elle, même pas dans son sommeil, uniquement l'enfer. Uniquement l'éternelle souffrance. Tout brûlait, tout s'échappait dans les airs sous forme de poussières rouges. Un grand feu sévissait dans son cœur, et elle pouvait presque sentir le goût de la cendre dans sa bouche.

 

                De temps en temps, cependant, un rêve revenait. Toujours le même rêve, et si réel en un sens qu'elle se demandait souvent si _tout_ dans ce rêve était réel. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau plongée dans un océan vert, entourée de lumière et baignée dans cette odeur particulière de menthe. _Son odeur_ , elle le savait à présent. Bien que tout soit flou, Sansa savait très bien que cet homme l'avait soignée, nettoyée, couchée, protégée. Et il n'était pas là. Depuis deux semaines, elle ne l'avait même pas revu une fois. " _Je te remercie de ta considération._ " cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, devenant de plus en plus douloureuse avec le temps. Non pas qu'elle tienne à lui, ou quelque chose du genre, mais c'était douloureux car elle avait commis une erreur de jugement. Car elle était une véritable idiote, une imbécile. Et que maintenant elle était seule. Et une partie d'elle voulait retrouver cette chaleur, cette attention particulière qu'elle recevait dans ce rêve. Une part d'elle aurait voulu que cet homme revienne, celui de ses nuits, celui qui l'a portée, celui qui lui murmurait dans l'oreille lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Une part d'elle croyait toujours au paradis. Mais une autre part d'elle se souvenait toujours du  regard de Petyr Baelish lorsqu'il était entré dans l'appartement de Joffrey, son regard quand il avait prononcé le prénom de sa mère. Il connaissait sa mère. Une part d'elle se souvenait du visage de Petyr Baelish une fois que Joffrey était mort, sa déception. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Une part d'elle même se souvenait très bien du dos de Petyr Baelish quand il avait quitté la pièce, la laissant. Il ne s'était même pas retourné. Une part d'elle même se souvenait très bien de Petyr Baelish, et il ne n'était pas la même personne que l'homme de ses rêves. Et pourtant de cela, Sansa en était certaine, et elle l'avait su dès qu'il lui avait attrapé son menton et murmuré dans son oreille. Car son touché était le même que dans ses rêves, car son odeur était la même, car sa voix était la même que celle qui avait chuchotait chaque soir dans ses rêves dans son oreille.

 

                Après l'incident avec Joffrey, elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'il la livre aux Lannister, l'accusant du meurtre de Joffrey. Mais ce n'était que la petite voix au fond d'elle-même qui lui susurrait cette idée, petite voix qu'elle n'écoutait plus à présent. Voix qui l'avait conduite sur le mauvais chemin. Lothor s'était assuré qu'elle ait de nouveaux vêtements, et ils avaient quittés l'appartement, laissant le corps de Joffrey derrière eux. Ils avaient alors roulé durant une heure à peu près, et il s'était garé en face d'un bâtiment que Sansa identifia assez rapidement; une maison close. Lothor ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet, et elle comprenait évidemment pourquoi. Elle avait perdu sa confiance, ou le lien fragile qui s'était construit entre eux deux. Néanmoins, il lui avait expliqué qu'elle logerait dans un appartement situé au dessus de l'établissement, et non pas dans l'établissement. Il avait remarqué son regard inquiet, et voulait sans doute éviter toutes questions. Deux semaines après, elle était toujours là, Lothor la surveillant, tournant en rond dans le grand appartement surplombant le quartier rouge de Kings Landing. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir, et la nuit elle pouvait entendre la musique se perdre dans le bruit de la ville. La première semaine, elle avait essayé de parler avec Lothor, mais il était muet comme une tombe, elle avait alors visité l'appartement. Elle avait fouillé chaque pièce, touché chaque meuble, et maintenant elle connaissait cet appartement par cœur. C'était un grand appartement, assez vieux et poussiéreux. Il y avait une grande cuisine ouverte sur un salon qui faisait également salle à manger, et il y avait deux chambres à coucher; la sienne et une autre verrouillée que Sansa identifia comme celle de Petyr Baelish. La salle de bain était partagée, mais même de l'intérieur, la porte donnant sur la chambre de Baelish était verrouillée. Lothor dormait dans le salon, sur le canapé supposait Sansa, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu endormi.

 

                La seconde semaine, elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de sortir mais à chaque fois Lothor l'en avait empêchée, ne disant rien, mais lui lançant des regards désapprobateurs. Elle avait alors passé son temps à regarder la télévision et des séries, le regard perdu dans le vide. La police continuait toujours de rechercher en vain son père, et de la chercher elle également. Accusée du meurtre de ses frères, soupçonnée du meurtre de son petit-ami. Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis la mort de ses parents, et deux semaines que son corps ne la laissait plus en paix. Deux semaines qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle pensait à tout cela, devant la télévision, observant son poignet. Il lui faisait mal, et gonflait avec le temps, mais quelque chose en elle refusait d'en parler à Lothor. La douleur était apparue après avoir quitté l'appartement de Joffrey, une fois l'adrénaline descendue. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué un quelconque choc, mais elle avait conclu qu'elle avait du l'avoir en tentant de se défendre, ou lorsque Joffrey l'avait jetée sur le canapé. Ou peut-être bien avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle avait été transportée de la voiture de Joffrey à son appartement, ni même de ce qu'on avait pu lui faire durant son sommeil. Elle avait bien essayé de se soigner un peu, mais la douleur corporelle avait quelque chose de réconfortant, elle lui faisait oublier ses peines intérieure de temps en temps.

 

                Sansa se leva du canapé, assez lentement, et regarda Lothor qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, écrivant sur son téléphone. Elle se décida à faire autre chose de ses journées que de moisir sur un canapé, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se morfondre, seule, dans cet appartement poussiéreux et sans vie. Quelques choses en elle se disait qu'à présent cela serait peut-être sa maison, l'endroit ou elle vivrait durant des années. Elle le présentait, et l'horizon d'une vie normale et paisible lui semblant impossible, elle décida de s'habituer un peu plus à cet endroit. D'en faire sa propre maison, si elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y rester. Et cela commençerait par visiter le quartier.  
                – Lothor, commença Sansa, un peu hésitante. J'ai besoin de sortir, sinon je vais devenir folle.

 

Il regarda la jeune fille, et elle sut qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Après tout, il l'avait prévenue que Petyr Baelish serait énervé contre lui si il lui arrivait malheur, et malgré tout elle était partie. Elle avait laissé Joffrey le frapper et était partie sans remords, elle n'avait rien d'une bonne personne.  
                – Littlefinger a été assez clair à ce sujet, débuta Lothor sans hésitation, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir, et si vous...  
                – Je ne m'échapperai pas, le coupa Sansa, j'ai bien comprit que vous ne me feriez pas de mal.. Mais je ne vais pas passer ma vie entière dans cet appartement, enfermée et protégée du monde extérieur, Lothor.  
                – Vous ne comprene.. tu ne comprends pas petite, Lothor répliqua un peu plus hésitant, ce n'est pas qu'une question de s'échapper, tu es recherchée par la police, continua-t-il plus doucement. Littlefinger a beau avoir du pouvoir, il ne peut rien faire directement contre Tywin Lannister.  
                – Je pourrai... murmura Sansa un peu déçue, je pourrai me déguiser, ajouta Sansa tout bas. Vous.. Je veux dire, nous sommes dans un quartier rouge, je pourrai me fondre dans le.. décors, non? termina Sansa, levant les yeux vers Lothor.

 

Lothor la regarda, un peu étonné, puis sceptique. Il la désigna du menton, et elle sut qu'il pointait ses cheveux; ses cheveux rouges. Elle soupira, et lui rendit son regard, ce n'était pas comme si elle tenait à ses cheveux, ou a leur couleur. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette couleur, et plusieurs fois elle avait ressenti le besoin de les couper, de les arracher, de se raser la tête. Lothor la regardait comme il aurait pu regarder une enfant qui promettait de ne plus faire de bêtises. Il n'était pas froid, il était chaleureux, et ses yeux riaient. Elle se rendit alors compte que Lothor était d'un bonne humeur, qu'il répondait à ses questions, et qu'il pourrait surement répondre à d'autres questions. Il devait lire dans ses pensées, car elle vit un peu de regret dans ses yeux. Puis il soupira.  
                – Au point ou nous en sommes, grogna Lothor Vas-y, dis-moi, que veux-tu savoir ? il lui demanda, son intonation lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas à toutes ses questions.  
                – Pourquoi Baelish connaissait-il ma mère? demanda rapidement Sansa, comme si la question lui brûlait la langue.  
                – Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Lothor, regardant le téléphone dans ses mains.  
                – Je vois.. soupira Sansa un peu déçue, je sais bien qu'il a épousé ma tante.. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Ni de par tante Lysa, ni de par ma mère. Et je..  
                – Littlefinger est un homme discret, petite, coupa Lothor, rangeant son téléphone. Tu ne sauras rien de lui en lui posant des questions, même si tu penses qu'il a répondu à tes questions.  
                – Comment ça, même si je pense qu'il y a répondu ? répondit Sansa, un peu vexée, je sais reconnaître un homme quand il ment, je ne suis pas une..

 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Si, elle était une idiote, qui s'était trompée sur lui, qui n'avait pas su reconnaître un allié en Petyr Baelish. Si elle ne savait même pas reconnaître un homme honnête quand elle en voyait un, et qu'elle avait pu croire durant des années que Joffrey l'aimait, elle n'était certainement pas capable de reconnaître un mensonge. Lothor s'approcha d'elle, et l'amena sur le canapé. Elle cacha son poignet dans sa manche, ne souhaitant pas qu'il le voit. Il risquerait d'arrêter de parler. Lothor s'assit à côté d'elle, puis la regarda dans les yeux, très sérieusement.  
                – Ce n'est pas une question de savoir reconnaître un mensonge, petite, ajouta Lothor qui semblait lire ses pensées. Il y a des hommes qui ont passé leur vie à mentir, qui ont construit un empire en partant de rien, à partir.. d'illusions, Lothor continua en remuant ses mains dans les airs. Littlefinger est ce genre d'homme, il n'est même pas question de vérité ou de mensonges avec lui, il est bien au delà de tout ça.  
                – Comment.. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance, alors? demanda Sansa, perplexe, se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement trompée sur Petyr Baelish.  
                – Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit Lothor amusé, ce n'est pas mon travail, petite. Il n'est pas le genre de personnes qui mettent en confiance, et ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'on peut avoir avec lui. C'est un bon patron, j'ai travaillé avec lui durant longtemps et c'est suffisant pour les gens comme moi. Mais peut-être pas pour les petites filles comme toi, il ajouta un peu moins souriant.

 

Sansa réfléchit quelques instants, et son envie d'en savoir plus sur Petyr Baelish grandissait de plus en plus. Elle voulait demander à Lothor, lui demander comment en savoir plus sur lui, si il ne répondait pas à ses questions. Ce qu'elle était censée faire.  Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant dans la rue. Et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle devait avoir prononcé cette question à voix haute, car Lothor se tourna dans sa direction.  
                – Littlefinger détient tout le quartier, voilà pourquoi tu es ici, répondit simplement Lothor.  
                – Tous.. le quartier? s'étrangla Sansa, se tournant rapidement vers lui. Vous.. Vous voulez dire que tous ces établissements lui appartiennent? demanda-t-elle, désignant le quartier rouge.  
                – C'est un homme de pouvoir, petite, répondit Lothor. Je pense que la plupart des bordels de cette rue lui appartiennent, bien qu'ils ne soient pas géré par lui directement, mais par des associés. Ca serait mauvais pour le business si ses clients savaient que peu importe où ils aillent l'argent revenait à la même personne, répondit Lothor face à l'air interrogatif de Sansa.  
                – Et l'établissement en dessous.. de nous? Il lui appartient aussi? demanda Sansa  
                – C'est le seul qu'il gère officiellement à vrai dire, mais c'est aussi le plus fructueux.. L'appartement en faisait partie avant, mais il a fait emménager tous le deuxième étage avant votre arrivée..  
                – Et donc le rez-de-chaussée et l'autre étage?.. hésita Sansa  
                – Font partie de la maison, oui répondit Lothor en se levant.  
                – Et donc c'est ça son travail, elle demanda incrédule, c'est un patron de..?  
                – Bon sang non, répondit Lothor en rigolant, c'est juste un petit commerce de côté. Mais c'est une autre raison de ne pas vous laisser sortir, il la taquina.  
                – Et j'ai le droit de.. de le visiter, l'établissement? demanda Sansa, s'attendant à un nouveau refus. Elle eut droit à un regard étonné de Lothor, puis a un petit sourire fatigué.  
                – Officiellement, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir à l'extérieur, mais il n'a pas donné d'instructions concernant l'établissement, Lothor ajouta en regardant son téléphone. Mais vous savez.. Il n'est pas ouvert en journée, il n'y a rien à voir d'intéressant à l'intérieur, rien de plus qu'ici, il conclut, mais il semblait comprendre que cela n'était pas la question de trouver une chose intéressante.  
                – Je.. Je veux juste sortir d'ici, avoua Sansa, je n'en peux plus de cette télévision, de tourner en rond. Et puis, je suppose que la porte est fermée, et que vous avez les clés non? ajouta-t-elle, le suppliant du regard.

 

                Lothor ouvrit la bouche, et elle lut dans son regard ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement " _Ne me fait plus le coup de la voiture, petite_ " et elle hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui, et elle se sentit un peu plus légère. Heureuse d'avoir pu discuter simplement avec quelqu'un, de trouver un peu de chaleur. Elle se demanda si Petyr Baelish l'avait confiée à Lothor pour cette raison, mais elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir trop réfléchi. Cependant, de ce qu'elle avait comprit il était un de ses hommes les plus "proche" et fidèle. Baelish devait lui faire confiance, lui, même si Lothor disait que ce genre de relation n'existait pas dans son métier.  
                – Merci, Lothor, elle lui sourit sincèrement. Et puis, vous savez, elle ajouta feignant d'être vexée, j'ai dix-neuf ans, je ne suis pas si petite que ça.

 

Il lui sourit sincèrement, et il lui posa une main sur la tête. Le cœur de Sansa se brisa à ce contact, car il lui rappela le toucher de son père. Lothor la regarda un peu amusé, puis sorti son téléphone, enlevant la main de sa tête.  
                – À mes yeux, tu as plus l'allure d'un petit moineau, il ajouta un peu moqueur, et Sansa rigola pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je vais envoyer un message à Littlefinger, l'informant que vous êtes partie faire le tour de l'établissement, lui expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va en penser, mais je ne pense pas que cela lui pose un quelconque problème, évitez-juste d'aller dans son bureau, ajouta-t-il la regardant très sérieusement, il a horreur que l'on fouille dans ses affaires.  
                – Pourquoi.. Littlefinger, au fait? demanda alors Sansa après un long silence, les yeux fixé sur le téléphone, mais un sourire grandissant aux bords de ses lèvres.  
                – C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ici, avoua Lothor, levant les yeux vers elle. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on l'appelle par son vrai nom, à ce que je sais. Ce surnom lui va assez bien, donc je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

                Sansa examina la nouvelle information, se souvenant du regard qu'avait donné Petyr Baelish à Joffrey, mais n'arrivant plus à se rappeler de son expression faciale, ni même de son visage.

 

" _Au fait, je m'appelle Petyr._ "

 

                Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et ne parviendrait surement jamais à comprendre cet homme. " _Mais tu peux essayer._ " murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. " _C'est ton oncle après tout_ " continua la petite voix, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle l'écouta, bien qu'elle ne le voit pas comme un oncle. Pour le moment elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi il l'aidait, et pourquoi il l'avait sauvée. Ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander, pas maintenant. Car elle ne pourrait pas savoir si il disait la vérité ou pas. Elle devrait d'abord arriver à le connaître, mais il faudrait d'abord arriver à communiquer avec lui pour cela. Elle s'éloigna de Lothor, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci Lothor ne l'arrêta pas.  
                – La clé est sur le meuble à ta gauche, moineau, ajouta Lothor, semblant satisfait du petit surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Cela fit sourire Sansa, de le voir si enfantin et souriant, alors qu'il y a à peine un jour il était aussi froid que de la glace.  
                – Lothor ? demanda Sansa, attendant qu'il regarda dans sa direction. Je voulais.. Enfin.. Merci, ajouta-t-elle, un peu gênée. Je suis vraiment.. désolée.

 

                Il avait arrêté de sourire, et la regardait sérieusement. Elle se détourna de lui, un peu perturbée par ce changement de comportement. Elle ouvrit la porte, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet appartement. Désirant se sentir chez elle ici. Elle entendit Lothor s'éclaircir la gorge, et elle se figea.  
                – C'est moi qui suit désolé, petite, ajouta Lothor dans son dos avec une voix sombre. Nous n'avons rien.. pu faire pour ta famille.  
                – Etait-il énervé, Lothor? elle demanda simplement, maintenant la porte ouverte.  
                – Il l'était oui, plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, répondit l'homme dans son dos.  
                – Et lorsque je suis partie, il l'était aussi? elle réitéra, maintenant un ton neutre.  
                – Oui, il l'était aussi. Et j'ai cru que j'allais y passer, moineau, rigola Lothor dans son dos.  
                – Merci, Lothor, murmura Sansa, avant de fermer la porte.

 

Elle appuya son dos sur la porte, renflouant sa peine. _C'était suffisant, suffisant pour le moment_ , se rassurait-elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. C'était suffisant, _pour le moment_. Mais le cœur de Sansa voulait plus, et elle s'en rendit compte. Cela ne calmerait pas sa douleur, elle avait besoin d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Tywin Lannister, de l'entendre la supplier. Mais la voix de Lothor continuait de résonner à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un simple pardon lui aurait fait un tel effet. C'était une forme de condoléance, une forme de rédemption, et en un sens l'enterrement de sa famille. De ses rêves, et l'excuse de cet homme pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

 

_"Désolé pour la solitude dans laquelle tu es plongée."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour mon dernier chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, car je voulais écrire la suite mais j'ai trouvé préférable de couper le chapitre en deux. Et puis, comme ça vous avez la première partie en avance.  
>  Pas de Petyr Baelish cette fois-ci, et c'est un peu calme après un chapitre plutôt mouvementé, mon esprit d'auteur s'ennuie comme celui de Sansa, et est un peu frustré aussi. Mais une tempête arrive, et mes doigts frémissent rien qu'à l'idée de l'écrire. Ca va être, très, très amusant!
> 
> J'ai ajouté des images à ma fiction, sur les chapitres 01 (l'image de ma fanfiction) et le chapitre 03 (ou l'on voit la voiture de Petyr, ses boutons de manchette et le téléphone de Lothor)
> 
> Et voici un petit plan de l'appartement fait à l'arrache! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop ennuyés...


	6. Devil's Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Temps jaloux, se peut-il que ces moments d'ivresse,  
> Où l'amour à longs flots nous verse le bonheur,  
> S'envolent loin de nous de la même vitesse,  
> Que les jours de malheur ?"

                L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage, et Sansa en sorti prudemment. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait constaté en sortant de l'appartement, le second étage était plus petit que les autres à cause de la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Le premier étage était bien plus vaste que celui de l'appartement. Au second étage, juste en face de la porte de l'appartement se trouvait l'ascenseur, à gauche de l'ascenseur une cage d'escalier, et à droite une pièce dont la porte était fermée. _Encore et toujours des portes fermées_. Sansa n'avait pas essayé d'aller sur le toit, préférant continuer sa visite. Le premier étage lui était différent, c'était un long couloir. À gauche de l'ascenseur, ce n'était qu'une succession de chambre comme dans un hôtel, et à droite se trouvait un peu plus loin l'extrémité du couloir. Avec une porte à son nom, Littlefinger. _Son bureau._ Sansa résista à l'envie irrésistible de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais elle se doutait bien que la porte devait être fermée de toute manière. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et seule l'unique fenêtre se trouvant à l'autre extrémité illuminait la longue allée. Sansa hésita à allumer la lumière, puis elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et les murs du couloir se retrouvèrent baignés d'une lumière violette. Au plafond, des néons parcourait le parcourait dans sa longueur, et quelques spot blancs illuminait le centre et le sol. Les portes étaient en bois, et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette grise. Chaque chambre avait un numéro, et un nom. Cependant, ils s'agissaient plus de pseudonyme que des prénoms, et Sansa se demanda si les filles travaillent ici avaient chacune un pseudonyme, comme Petyr en avait un.

 

                L'intérieur des chambres n'était pas bien différent du couloir, et Sansa était étonnée de les trouver ouvertes. Elles ne contenaient bien souvent qu'un lit double, parfois d'autres choses qu'elle n'aurait pu nommer, et des rideaux tapissaient les murs. Elles étaient baignées d'une lumières violettes, et de petites lampes de chaque côté du lit ajoutaient une touche de rouge orangé. Il y avait un atmosphère très agréable, et propre. Rien à voir avoir l'appartement poussiéreux dans lequel elle était logé, et encore moins à voir avec sa chambre. C'était comme une plongée dans un autre univers. En sortant, Sansa remarqua une caméra au dessus de la porte, elle n'en avait pas la forme mais Sansa était habituée à ces caméras là, son père en avait installé dans leur maison. C'était un petit boitier blanc, et la caméra se trouvait dans une petite boule noire. De loin, on aurait pu le confondre avec un détecteur de lumière. La prostitution devait être un métier dangereux, elle se rendit compte, et trouva finalement assez normal la présence de ces caméras, bien que les clients ne soient pas forcément d'accord avec elle.

 

                En dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Sansa regardait encore la porte au bout du couloir. La porte de son bureau. Quelques chose en elle espérait qu'il arrive, si jamais elle osait ouvrir cette porte. Que quelque chose se passe, et qu'il surgisse derrière elle comme la dernière fois, et qu'elle puisse enfin tenter de comprendre sa présence ici. Mais elle résista et rentra dans l'ascenseur. Même si il n'était pas là et ne viendrait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il s'ouvrit sur une petite salle d'accueil. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, la lumière s'alluma automatiquement. Elle pouvait voir le comptoir, illuminé en bleu et au plafond des néons bleus. Le sol était en marbre et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais l'espace était climatisé et frais. Elle se balada un peu, regardant le bureau, remarquant un nom sur la devanture du comptoir, qui devait être celui de l'établissement. _Devil's playground._ Comme l'avait dit Lothor, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, et il n'y avait personne. Mais Sansa était contente de marcher un peu, de voir de nouveaux paysages. Il restait quatre endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité. La salle se trouvant en face d'elle en ce moment-même, le bureau de Petyr, la salle verrouillée du second étage et le toit. Le toit devait être verouillés, comme l'étaient surement le deux autres salles. Mais celle en face d'elle devait être ouverte.

 

                Deux lourdes portes, comme celle que l'on trouve dans les boites de nuit donnaient.. sur un bar aux allures de boites de nuit, justement. Eclairée uniquement par des lumières bleues et blanche, des sièges en cuirs bleu et des tables se situaient dans la partie gauche de la salle. Des barres en fers sortaient du plancher en bois blanc pour aller s'accrocher au plafond. Il y avait des miroirs sur les murs en imitation pierre grise, parfois, ainsi que des formes géométriques bleues ressemblant à des pierres précieuses brutes. Un bar se situait dans la partie droite de la salle, Il était blanc mais les lumières lui donnaient un aspect violet. Des sièges blancs se situaient tous les longs devant, éclairés par des spots bleus. Au fond de la salle, du côté du bar, se trouvait une autre zone où on pouvait trouver des petits cubes verts. et Sansa s'y dirigea. C'était une partie très jolie, les murs étaient décorés de ronds verts lumineux, et les sièges donnaient sur une scènes. Sansa resta figée quelques instants, admirative. Il y avait une cage en son centre rectangulaire et non fermée, entourées d'escaliers. Les barreaux faisaient office de décoration, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une autre barre, chrome. Tout avait un aspect féérique, bizarrement, que ce soit les lumières, les décorations. Des écrans derrières transportaient la scène dans ce qui semblait être un autre dimension, changeant parfois de lumière, projetant tantôt des éclairs lumineux, et tantôt une douce lumière chaleureuse. Elle monta sur la scène, caressant la cage, et rigolant sincèrement. Elle trouvait cela étrange, cette cage en pleins milieux d'une scène, mais elle se rappelait dans quel genre d'établissement elle se trouvait. En marchant sur le plancher de l'estrade, ses pieds se souvinrent de la sensation particulière de la scène lorsque l'on danse, bien que cela faisait des années qu'elle avait arrêté. Elle s'était blessée, et son père lui avait conseillé d'arrêter. Elle avait alors arrêté, car on ne discutait pas avec Ned Stark. Elle n'avait plus eu envie de danser par la suite, durant des années. Elle s'était toujours entraînée avec sa mère, et elle sentait toujours la tristesse et la rage brûler dans son cœur. Elle avait besoin d'être en paix avec elle-même, et elle n'y était jamais arrivée que par la danse. Elle se souvint des paroles de son professeur, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la sono à l'arrière de la scène.

 

"La danse est un monde d'émotions, Sansa, et d'expressions.  
Une chemin vers toute chose, une vie. C'est une ouverte sur soi."

[ECOUTEZ-MOI]  


Elle pouvait toujours sentir les paroles de son professeur, tandis que la musique démarrait. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la scène, lentement, se souvenant des pas qu'elle avait apprit, les arrangeants, laissant parler son corps. Laissant parler sa rage, sa tristesse. Se laissant bercer dans son instincts, arrêtant soudainement de réfléchir. Il y avait la musique, et seulement la musique.

 

 _Come, if you're curious to see,_  
_Pull the tricks out of my sleeve._  
_All you find is yours to keep,_  
_Brave, are you brave enough to meet,_  
_The desires that you seek._

 

Elle pouvait toujours sentir la main de sa mère, elle pouvait entendre le rythme du tango dans sa tête. Mais cette musique n'était pas le tango, cette musique semblait l'attirer vers les profondeurs. L'attirer vers les ténèbres de son cœur. Danser libérait toutes ses émotions, et Sansa se mit à pleurer, relâchant la pression. Dans cette cage, elle aurait dû se sentir emprisonnée, mais bizarrement elle semblait goûter à la liberté, et frôlant la barre, comme pour la marquer de son passage, Sansa reprenait son propre corps en main.  


 

 _"_ La danse, Sansa, est une ouverture vers les autres.  
C'est la connexion entre les corps, et les âmes."

 

Elle dansa autour de la barre, son corps traçant une circonférence dans la cage, sans jamais pourtant l'attraper. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait imaginer sa mère à la place de la barre, elle pouvait s'imaginer danser avec elle. Elle pouvait se sentir portée, projetée vers l'extérieur, et le goût de ses larmes ne fut plus si amer qu'auparavant. Elle rigolait maintenant, ses cheveux légèrement humide à cause de la transpiration. Ses joues humides à cause des larmes.

 

"La danse Sansa, c'est un dialogue, mais sans les mots.  
Tu dois parler avec ton corps."

 

Alors elle parla avec son corps, et elle fit comme si sa mère était là. Comme si rien n'avait changé, et elle sentit une forme d'union. Elle ne pensait plus. Ils étaient là, et elle était avec eux. Et elle leur parla, avec son corps. Leur murmurant des choses à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle murmurait à sa mère qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était désolée. Elle murmurait à ses frères qu'ils lui manquaient, qu'elle aurait voulu être plus proche d'eux. Elle murmurait à sa sœur qu'elle reviendrait la trouver. Et puis elle vit son père. Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer l'automne. Elle s'accrocha à la barre, cette fois-ci, et se laissa tomber, tournoyant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les chasser de son esprit, les fantômes de sa famille morte. Les lumières tournoyaient, et elle se sentait ivre. Mais cela ne dura pas. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son avant-bras, et elle chuta au sol. Son rêve étrangement brisé, elle attrapa sa main, gémissant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le mur, le fond de la scène. Elle avait oublié son poignet, dans son enthousiasme, et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Car la musique continuait, mais le charme était rompu, Sansa était redevenue la poupée brisée qu'elle était. Si son poignet était abîmé, ce qu'elle venait de faire n'avait rien arrangé, elle en était certaine. Elle tenta de se lever, et chancela. Et elle sut qu'elle risquait de tomber de la scène. Qu'elle allait tomber. Cependant, la chute ne vint jamais. _Pourquoi ?_ Car il n'y avait pas de telle chose que le vide. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, tandis que la musique continuait de jouer.  


_Welcome to the devil's playground,_  
_You can tread where demons play._  


Elle s'immobilisa, et senti quelqu'un dans son dos, et une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle n'avait pas pu contenir le cri qui était sorti de sa bouche, ou plutôt le hurlement, et une main était venu la réduire au silence. Et elle était là, son dos reposant sur le torse d'un inconnu, un main non-identifiée sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas une main violente, ce n'était pas une main qui imposait, et elle se retira doucement, comme si c'était un instinct qui l'avait menée jusqu'à ses lèvres premièrement, mais que son propriétaire se rendait compte du côté intimidant de la situation.

 

 _It's your Candyland where dreamers dance,  
_ _And I promise that it's safe._

La main qui était sur sa taille remonta lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, rassurante, et la main qui était auparavant sur les lèvres de Sansa la rejoignit. L'inconnu positionna ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sansa, la poussant doucement et lui redonnant son équilibre. Puis, il la fit la tourner vers lui. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de savoir qui était cette personne, elle l'avait reconnu à son odeur à présent, et à son toucher. En levant les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua que la musique s'était arrêtée.  
                – Je ne pensais pas provoquer une telle frayeur, admit-il un peu étonné. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les adolescentes, tu sais, lui murmura Petyr en l'éloignant un peu plus.

Il était étrangement gentil, mais la gentillesse de sa voix ne collait pas avec son visage. Son regard était toujours aussi froid, et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sansa cacha soudainement son poignet derrière son dos, bien qu'il semblait évident qu'il l'ait déjà remarqué. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.  
                – Tu t'es fait mal ? lui demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'elle dans le but de prendre son poignet.  
                – Non, non, je vous assure que.. tout va bien, répondit la jeune fille en bégayant un peu, reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.  
                – Sansa, soupira Petyr en fronçant les sourcils, s'approchant une nouvelle fois, si tu comptes me mentir...  
                – Je ne vous ment pas... protesta Sansa, mais elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet.  
                – Si tu comptes me mentir, répéta Petyr en examinant son poignet, essaie au moins d'être crédible.

  
C'était une phrase assez dure, et elle mit du temps à s'en remettre. Il pouvait passer d'un homme doux à un homme sec en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il lâcha légèrement la prise sur son poignet, voyant qu'elle souffrait. Son regard s'obscurcit au fur et à mesure qu'il l'examinait, et qu'il voyait les marques violettes. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle sentit qu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne venait pas de se blesser maintenant. Il lâcha son poignet, mais ne dit rien. Il la regardait, avec un visage que Sansa n'aurait pas su décrire. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir comment agir envers elle. Il recula, et Sansa réalisa qu'ils avaient été très proche l'espace de quelques instants. Maintenant qu'il venait de reculer, sa présence lui manquait un peu.. Il avait parfois une aura protectrice, mais elle n'aura pas su dire si elle l'imaginait ou pas, car le visage de Petyr Baelish ne trahissait aucune affection.  
                – Comme je disais plus tôt, continua Petyr tandis qu'il descendait de la scène, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les _adolescentes_ , ici.  
                – Je ne me considère pas _spécialement_ comme une adolescente, vous savez, elle répondit sèchement, un peu vexée par sa condescendance, et il se retourna pour lui sourire.  
  
Elle comprit alors qu'il jouait avec elle, faisait ça pour l'énerver, mais n'était pas sérieux. Cependant, le sourire de Petyr Baelish s'effaça lorsque son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur le poignet de la jeune fille, et son regard devint accusateur.  
                – Oui, je sais, répondit Petyr froidement. On cherche à devenir indépendante, c'est ça ? il ajouta, amèrement. Je ne saur...  
                – Je suis désolée, coupa Sansa, rapidement mais si faiblement qu'elle fut étonnée qu'il l'ait entendue. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée.. À propos de ce que j'ai fait auparavant.. Et pour Joffrey aussi. J'aurai du vous faire confiance, mais je ne le peux pas, je ne le.. peux pas. Je suis une idiote. Je suis une idiote qui ne sait pas mentir, qui ne sait même pas reconnaître les menteurs.. Et je.. Je...  
                – Ce qu'il s'est passé, est le passé, coupa Petyr, en parler ne fera que le faire revivre.

 

                Sansa n'avait pas levé les yeux tandis qu'elle parlait, trop stressée, trop effrayée qu'il n'accepte pas ses excuses. Il était son dernier allié, la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses questions, et elle avait peur qu'elle ait perdu à jamais sa confiance. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Et qu'il s'était rapproché tandis qu'elle parlait. Si elle voulait le toucher, elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras.  
                – Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser ton poignet dans _cet état_ , reprocha-t-il. Es-tu totalement inconsciente ? demanda-t-il en posant lourdement une main sur son épaule.  
                – Je ne voulais pas.. tenta de répondre Sansa, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.  
                – Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? répéta Petyr, sèchement. Ne voulait pas être soignée ? Passe encore. Mais te mettre à danser, avec ce genre de blessure, ça ne relève même plus de l'inconscience.  
                – Vous.. vous m'avez vue ? demanda Sansa, rougissante et le repoussant, gênée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu l'observer.  
                – Oui, je t'ai vue, répondit Petyr, et je t'ai surtout vue tomber, ajouta-t-il légèrement cynique.  
                – Mais.. Comment.. ? Que faites- vous _ici_ ? Elle demanda, la réalisation soudaine de la présence de Petyr Baelish en face d'elle s'opérant.  
                – Eh bien, c'est mon établissement à ce que je sache, il répondit en rigolant doucement. Et regarde au dessus de ta tête, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt une caméra.  
                – Vous étiez.. vous étiez ici tout ce temps ? demanda Sansa, hébétée, détachant son regard de la caméra.  
                – Sansa, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement, ignorant sa question.

                Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et une tonne de question lui vinrent à l'esprit. Mais elle se souvint des paroles de Lothor, et su qu'il ne répondrait pas honnêtement à ses questions. Qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Mais qu'elle devait répondre à ses questions, elle. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas y répondre tant que lui ne répondrait pas à sa question. Quelques choses d'aventureux. Il rompit le contact face à son silence, et descendit de la scène, lui faisait signe de le suivre. Elle se retourna et regarda la cage, une dernière fois, puis le suivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 07 sera posté plus tard dans la soirée, je l'écris en ce moment même.  
>  Qu'en pensez-vous pour le moment? Ca vous plait? Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je construit toujours l'arrivée de l'intrigue. Ca prends du temps, mais la suite sera amusante.  
>  On peut déjà voir que Sansa ne se laisser pas totalement faire, non?


	7. Jeux interdits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ô lumière ! où vas-tu ? Globe épuisé de flamme,  
> Nuages, aquilons, vagues, où courez-vous ?  
> Poussière, écume, nuit ; vous, mes yeux ; toi, mon âme,  
> Dites, si vous savez, où donc allons-nous tous ?

                Il l'amenait à l'ascenseur, et elle continuait de le suivre, observant l'homme. Il portait un costume gris, et ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés. Il avait arrêté de la regarder, et elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne plus exister. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de cet homme, et pourtant elle voulait tellement le comprendre. Lui faire confiance. Elle le voulait absolument, qu'il soit un homme digne de confiance. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Petyr en sorti, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Sansa le suivi, hésitante. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, puis se retourna, lui lançant un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension qui grandissait en elle, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Il garda la porte ouverte, et elle le dépassa, lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Il détourna le regard et ferma la porte, sauf qu'il n'était pas entré avec elle dans la pièce. Elle observa quelque seconde la porte fermée, hébétée, choquée par l'étrangeté de cet homme.

 

Ce bureau était bien différent de celui que Sansa avait vu, dans l'autre maison. Il était moderne, très propre. L'entièreté de la pièce était unie dans des tons de bruns et de beige, que ce soit les fauteuils, les meubles. Le sol était en marbre blanc, et les lumières étaient jaunes pâles. Cependant, les rideaux étaient fermés, ce qui donnait une ambiance bien plus sombre à la pièce. Le bureau de Petyr était sur la droite, faisant face à un canapé trois place et à deux petits fauteuils. Il y avait deux bibliothèques derrière lui, ainsi que d'étranges petites carrés beiges. Sansa s'approcha du bureau, se rappelant de l'avertissement de Lothor. Cependant, elle estima que regarder n'était pas forcément fouiller. Ce qui attirait son attention était l'ordinateur de Petyr, et sur l'écran elle pouvait voir tout un tas de petites fenêtres représentants toutes les salles du bâtiments, ainsi que la scène sur laquelle elle avait dansé. _Un écran de surveillance, voilà comment il m'a vue_. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, le bâtiment étant tellement silencieux que quiconque aurait pu entendre la musique.

   
                Après avoir bien plus regardé que touché les affaires de Petyr, Sansa alla s'asseoir sur un des petits fauteuils près de l'entrée, attendant que Petyr revienne. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec Lothor, ainsi qu'une trousse médicale. Le garde entra dans la salle, lançant un petit regard désapprobateur au poignet de Sansa, et elle lui rendit un sourire gêné en retour. Lothor s'approcha d'elle, et la décoiffa.  
                – Je suis désolé je ne.. tenta d'expliquer Sansa.  
                – Il avait pour instruction de ne pas répondre à tes questions, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te laisser mourir quand  il ne te réponds pas, ajouta ironiquement Petyr derrière Lothor.

   
Il les avait observé durant tout ce temps, en silence. Toujours maintenant il les regardait, et Sansa n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage. _Encore une fois_. Elle arrêta de regarder Lothor, et se tourna vers Petyr. Tandis que Lothor se préparait à la soigner, Petyr s'était approché également et avait  demandé à Lothor de quitter la salle. Lothor avait hoché la tête, et était sorti sans autres mots, ni regard envers Sansa. Petyr attrapa la trousse de soin, et lui demanda de tendre le poignet. Ce qu'elle fit. Il l'attrapa doucement, et l'examina en le touchant, lui demandant dans quelles zones la souffrance était la plus forte. Elle répondit à ses questions, observant son visage tandis qu'il la soignait. La pommade était froide, et le touché de Petyr était doux. Il avait l'air très concentré, et elle l'était aussi, un peu grisée par la sensation qui  l'enveloppait. Elle ressentait la même légèreté que dans ses rêves, ou que ces jours d'hiver où lorsqu'elle était malade, son père la soignait. Sauf que Petyr Baelish n'était certainement pas son père. À travers ses rêveries, elle l'entendit dire qu'elle avait une entorse, mais que rien n'était cassé. Qu'elle ne devrait pas trop forcer. Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment déjà, grisée par les premières marques d'affections qu'elle avait ressenti depuis deux semaines. À présent, elle sentait qu'il enroulait un bandage autour de son poignet, doucement. Il était doué, et semblait habitué à ce genre de choses. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de parler. Et lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le bandage, seul le silence subsistait. Mais un phrase vint briser ce silence. Une phrase qui étrangement sonna faux aux oreilles de Sansa. " _Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance."_ Elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant si elle l'avait rêvée et tomba face à face avec les yeux de Petyr, ses yeux verts. Elle arrêta de respirer. Son visage était proche du sien, et il la scrutait, inexpressif.  
                – Je ne devrai pas..  
                – Tu fais confiance à Lothor, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Petyr en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Mais tu ne devrai pas, et tu n'as pas tort de douter de moi, il ajouta lentement, je peux être _dangereux_.. Surtout envers les mauvais investissements.

 

Sansa pouvait voir les plus petits détails de ses yeux, et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas si froid qu'ils y paraissaient. Ils ressemblaient à l'océan, tumultueux. Et cet homme était comme l'océan. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, l'odeur de menthe l'envelopper, et soudainement elle se souvint de son rêve. Son esprit lui suggéra des choses qui la troublaient, qu'elle ne n'aurait jamais osé faire. Mais aurait-elle pu le faire ?  Elle rougit, se demandant sérieusement quel crédit apporter à un simple rêve. Cette idée, ajoutée à la proximité du visage de Petyr, ne fit qu'aggraver son trouble. " _Je ne l'ai quand même pas.. embrassé ?"_ se demanda la jeune fille. Même dans son rêve, cela n'avait jamais été son objectif. Elle n'avait pas voulu cela, absolument pas. Et elle n'avait aucune idée, si c'était arrivé, de ce qu'en pensait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle douta davantage. Elle croisa à nouveau son regard, mais n'y vit rien de dangereux.  
                – Je ne vous crois pas, répondit-elle instinctivement.  
                – Comment ça.. Tu ne me crois pas ? répéta Petyr, un peu menaçant.  
                – Vous ne me feriez pas de mal, je le sais, ajouta simplement Sansa, scrutant ses yeux.  
                – Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-il, avec un froncement de sourcil.  
                – Je le sais, c'est tout.  
                – Tu penses donc me connaître ? ajouta-t-il, levant à présent un sourcil.  
                – Non.. Mais je crois savoir ce que vous voulez, mentit-elle.

   
Le regard de Petyr s'intensifia et il rigola, un petit sourire un coin s'affichant sur son visage. Il remonta sa main vers la joue de Sansa, attrapant son menton. Il approcha son visage du sien, lentement. Sansa ne comprit pas ce qu'il attentait de faire premièrement, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa, elle ne put que retenir son souffle. " _Non, il ne va pas faire ça, quand même._ " pensa la jeune fille paralysée " _Il n'a aucune raison de la faire, aucune._ " se rassura-t-elle tandis qu'il se rapprochait encore plus, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Et une réalisation plus forte que les autres se fit dans l'esprit de Sansa; que si il l'embrassait, ça ne la dérangerait pas. " _Bon sang, cet homme à l'âge de mon père_ " pensa Sansa, tentant de se raisonner. Mais ses lèvres étaient si proche des siennes à présent, qu'elle pouvait respirer l'air qu'il expirait. Que si elle levait à peine le buste, elle pourrait le toucher. Et elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de savoir si elle l'avait déjà embrassé. Si la sensation serait la même que celle qu'elle avait expérimenté dans ses rêves. Elle sentit ses lèvres descendre dans son cou, et elle frissonna. Il remonta vers son visage, et elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Elle attendit. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée et un peu choquée. Petyr avait reculé, et regardait son visage.  
                – C'était _presque_ crédible, cette fois-ci, avoua Petyr, un petit sourire en coin.  
                – Vous... vous..  
                – Je te l'ai dit, Sansa, je suis un homme dangereux. _Les hommes sont dangereux_. J'aurai pu te prendre sur ce fauteuil, là, maintenant, si j'en avais eue la fantaisie, comme Joffrey. Et toi... Tu te serai contentée de _subir_ , esclave de ta propre peur, il ajouta en rigolant et en haussant les sourcils.

   
Petyr eu un petit sourire satisfait, et lui tourna le dos, rigolant toujours. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ne faisant même plus attention à Sansa. " _Il ne fait que jouer avec moi_ " pensa Sansa, un peu vexée.  
                – Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait du mal, répliqua Sansa.  
                – Non, je ne l'ai pas fait mais j'aurai pu, rétorqua cyniquement Petyr.  
                – Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, souligna Sansa, et vous ne l'auriez pas fait.  
                – _Vraiment_ ? demanda Petyr, se tournant dans sa direction, ne rigolant plus.

  
Après quelques instants, il sourit et se remit à rire profondément. Ce rire semblait être le plus sincère qu'elle ait entendu sortir de sa bouche, et le plus douloureux. " _Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, idiote._ " se reprocha-t-elle. " _Et jamais il n'aurait laissé une gamine l'embrasser"._ Elle réalisa à quel point elle était naïve. Dans tout cela, quelque chose l'énervait, et elle ne trouvait pas quoi exactement. Etait-ce parce qu'il la trouvait idiote et naïve, ou bien car elle était tombée dans son jeu ? Elle était vexée pour autre chose, elle le savait. Vexée car il ne la voyait que comme une vulgaire adolescente. Car elle voulait arriver à gagner sa confiance, qu'il la trouve assez digne d'intérêt pour répondre à ses questions, et qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une gamine irresponsable et un potentiel _mauvais_ _investissement_. Il arrêta de rire, et Sansa remarqua de la tension dans ses yeux. Il était redevenu Littlefinger, et il s'éloigna d'elle, allant s'asseoir sur son bureau.  
                – Assieds-toi là, lui ordonna-t-il en désignant un des sièges en face de son bureau, et elle s'exécuta.

  
Il s'appuya avec ses coudes sur son bureau, la regardant, mais ne disant rien. Sansa attendit, mais il continua de la regarder, et elle comprit qu'il attendait que ce soit elle qui parle. Elle inspira profondément, un peu agacée.  
                – Et maintenant quoi, demanda-t-elle un peu nerveuse, je suis une prisonnière?  
                – Si tu préfères le voir ainsi, soupira Petyr en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu souhaites.  
                – _Ce que je souhaite_ , répéta Sansa un peu sceptique, et depuis quand me demanda-t-on mon avis? Je ne.. Comment pourriez-vous seulement savoir ce que je souhaite, d'abord ?

  
Elle avait prononcé cette phrase de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. À présent, il souriait, semblant apprécier ce petit jeu. Il haussa un sourcil, et son petit sourire suggéra à Sansa qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
                – C'est mon travail de savoir ce que les gens veulent, _Sansa_.  
                – Et si vous aviez tort, lui répondit-elle pour le provoquer, seriez-vous toujours aussi _crédible_?  
                – Je ne me trompe jamais, il ajouta fermement, son regard appuyant ses paroles.  
                – Alors, dites-moi, qu'est-ce que je désire? Quel est mon souhait le plus profond, _Petyr_?

   
En vérité, Sansa n'avait aucune idée de si Petyr Baelish était un homme dangereux ou pas. Elle était certaine qu'il travaillait pour les Lannister il y a peu de temps, puis il avait tué Joffrey. Il l'avait aidée, mais l'avait-il réellement _sauvée_? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle entrait dans le jeu de cet homme, cet homme _dangereux_ , mais n'avait aucune idée de la tournure des choses. Elle pourrait finir otage, prisonnière, ou morte demain matin. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, et ne pourrais plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Et cela depuis qu'elle avait comprit que Joffrey ne l'avait jamais aimée, cela depuis que son cœur avait été brisé, une nouvelle fois. Petyr était un patron de bordel, avait vraisemblablement été impliqué dans la mort de sa tante, et n'avait pas hésité à la menacer de l'attacher lorsqu'elle avait refusé de le suivre. À présent il la gardait enfermée dans un de ses établissements, et jouait avec elle. Pourquoi Sansa n'était pas effrayée, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être à cause du rêve qu'elle faisait chaque nuit, peut-être car elle voulait trouver au fond de lui l'homme chaleureux de ses rêves. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à jouer avec lui, à le provoquer, et quelques part ces échanges lui rappelaient ceux qu'elle avait avec sa sœur Arya. Ces conversations où le ton montait à chaque nouvel échange, ou chacune des deux sœurs cherchait à dominer l'autre, ces conversations où elles aimaient se détester. Ces conversations qui finissaient toujours par la victoire d'Arya. Sansa avait toujours été celle qui perdait.  
                – Tu te détestes, n'est-ce pas ? il lui demanda, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une question.  
                – Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
                – Oh oui, évalua Petyr en la regardant, tu te détestes. Et tu détestes les cheveux qui sont les tiens.  
                – Je ne me détest..  
                – Tu mens, ma douce, coupa Petyr, et la prochaine fois que tu me mentiras, tu le regretteras.

   
Il était très sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Sansa sentit la menace, et un instant elle se demanda si il pourrait lui faire du mal. Quelque chose en elle ne voulait pas y croire, avait besoin de penser qu'il lui restait un allié. Mais elle réalisa que tout cela n'était que naïveté une nouvelle fois; tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ses véritables intentions elle devrait toujours le considérer comme quelqu'un de neutre, et surtout ne jamais lui faire confiance. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle s'en était voulue de l'avoir trahi, d'être partie, et avait voulu qu'il la pardonne. À présent, elle se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Aux yeux de Petyr, elle n'était sans doute qu'une forme d'investissement.  
                – Comme tu n'aimes pas ces cheveux, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à les teindre, je suppose ?  
                – Aucun inconvénient.  
                – Et si je te demandais, comme tu te détestes... commença Petyr, toujours plus provocateur. Comme tu te détestes, trouverai-tu un quelconque inconvénient dans le fait de mourir, _ma douce_?

 

Il était toujours mortellement sérieux, et son regard la transperçait. Son regard lui glaçait le sang. Elle réfléchit à toute allure, se demandant pour quelles raisons il aurait pu lui poser cette question. Etait-il réellement question de mourir? Avait-elle toujours envie de vivre, après tout? " _Pour quelles raisons devrai-je rester en vie?_ " se demanda-t-elle. " _Pour ta soeur_ " lui répondit une voix dans sa tête. " _Car tu as des choses encore à faire, avant de mourir. Ce n'est pas le moment."_

"Pas maintenant."

   
Non, pas maintenant. Elle ne pourrait mourir qu'après avoir vu le visage de Tywin Lannister déformé par la souffrance, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait mourir qu'une fois le feu dans son cœur éteint. Et si pour cela elle devait résister face à l'homme en face d'elle, elle le ferait. Et si Petyr Baelish travaillait pour Tywin Lannister, alors elle l'affronterait, elle le ferait. Peu importes les conséquences.  
                – Voilà, c'est ça... Voilà, le bon état d'esprit, murmura Petyr, en se levant de son fauteuil.  
                –  Que voulez-vous fair... commença Sansa, se levant de sa chaise instinctivement.

                Il s'approcha d'elle, et leva le bras. Sansa recula et se trouva bloquée contre son bureau. Elle n'avait aucune autre option que de l'affronter. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une porte de sortie, puis sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, ne voulant pas savoir. Elle avait peur que l'homme de ses rêves disparaisse, qu'il se transforme en son pire cauchemars.  Elle s'en voulu d'être aussi faible.  
                – Regarde-moi, _Sansa_ , lui ordonna Petyr, et elle leva les yeux.

Il emprisonna la courbe de son visage dans sa paume, et la regardait gentiment.  
                – Tu as le même yeux que ta mère... murmura tristement Petyr, passant son pouce sous l'œil gauche de Sansa, caressant sa joue. Tu vas devoir mourir Sansa, mais pas de la manière dont tu le penses, il ajouta en retirant doucement sa main. Sansa Stark va devoir mourir, la petite fille va devoir mourir, Petyr murmura dans son oreille. L'enfant en toi doit mourir, et tu dois laisser l'adulte renaître.  
                – Laisser... L'adulte renaître, murmura Sansa, frissonnant sous son toucher, fermant les yeux.  
                – Tu ne pourras jamais tuer Tywin Lannister telle que tu es maintenant, _Sansa_ , chuchota Petyr en la coinçant doucement contre son bureau. Et je serai celui qui te tueras, Sansa.

 

À ces mots elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à répondre, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. En un éclair, elle vit deux yeux verts se rapprocher d'elle, et sa bouche captura la sienne. Petyr posa une main derrière sa nuque, gardant son visage proche de sien, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. La saveur de la menthe irradia la bouche de Sansa, ses lèvres. Sucrée, fraiche mais brûlante. Perdue, choquée, elle était inondée par une toute nouvelle sensation, et lorsqu'une des mains de Petyr descendit de le bas de son dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il resserra l'étreinte, plaquant son corps contre le sien, et le baiser qui jusque là était resté chaste devint progressivement passionné, brûlant. Sansa y répondit, instinctivement, retrouvant enfin la même plénitude que dans ses rêves. Elle passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux, et le monde cessa soudainement d'exister. Inondée par sa chaleur, par sa passion, par sa douceur. Mais il rompit le baiser, et la repoussa doucement, détachant les mains de son corps. Sansa le regarda, muette et haletante.  
                – Je serai celui qui te changeras, murmura Petyr en enlevant la main de Sansa de ses cheveux.

   
Il recula, et Sansa le trouva aussi perdu qu'elle, aussi essoufflé. Mais l'homme reprit le contrôle de lui-même, et ce fut comme si toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer avait été effacée. Le visage de Petyr redevint aussi illisible qu'auparavant, et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'observait appuyée sur son bureau.  
                – Je ne me trompe _jamais_ , Sansa, répéta Petyr en souriant. Le voici, ton souhait le plus profond.

   
Sansa était certaine à présent qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Et il jouait avec elle, encore et toujours. Il ne parlait pas non seulement de sa vengeance, mais de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nut-là. Du baiser. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et Sansa le regardait, toujours sans voix. " _Il l'a fait_ " réalisa-t-elle. " _Et pire encore, tu l'as embrassé cette nuit-là_ " murmura une voix dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta à la porte, et avant que Sansa ne puisse formuler une phrase, il lui fit signe de se taire.  
                – J'ai demandé à Lothor de t'acheter de quoi de teindre les cheveux, nous parlerons plus tard, lui dit-il, ne cessant jamais de sourire. La prochaine fois que tu me provoqueras, de plus, taches de ne pas me sous-estimer, _ma douce_.

  
Elle le regarda sortir de la salle, ayant conscience de sa défaite. Elle avait perdu à ce jeu. Elle se sentit humiliée, bête d'être tombée dans son piège. Depuis le début, il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait raison, qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle l'avait provoqué, lui avait dit qu'il n'oserait jamais l'embrasser, et il l'avait fait. Elle l'avait mit au défi de trouver ses désirs les plus profond, et il les avait déterré. Elle brûlait pour la vengeance, et avait désespérément besoin de chaleur. Son coeur était toujours brisé. Petyr Baelish avait raison, elle se détestait. Et elle devait changer. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à rien, telle qu'elle était. Elle avait aimé profondément Joffrey, elle avait aimé sa famille, et tous, les un après les autres étaient parti. D'elle, il ne restait que des morceaux brisés. Il ne restait que lui, Petyr Baelish, pour ramasser ce qu'il restait des fragments de son âme. Mais il ne serait pas celui qui pourrait lui donner cette affection, il lui avait bien fait comprendre. L'homme de ses rêves n'était qu'un mirage, un produit de son imagination. Et elle était bien loin de le comprendre. Non, il était celui qui la détruirait encore plus, et il venait de la prévenir. Lui ferait-elle du mal ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle s'en moquait. Il serait celui qui pourrait au moins lui apporter une chose, la vengeance. Des mots étaient ancré au fer rouge. dans l'esprit de Sansa, ceux qu'il avait prononcé en fermant la porte.

 

_"Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la chute de Tywin Lannister."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voici! J'ai été trèèèèèès hésitante pour ce chapitre. J'avais énormément d'éléments que je voulais incorporer à l'intérieur, mais parfois les dialogues me semblaient trop lourd. À mon cours de cinéma, on m'a bien apprit cette phrase: "Show, don't tell." alors j'aurai aimé le faire, un peu plus.
> 
> Je dois avouer que premièrement, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'embrassent à ce moment là, mais c'est venu tout seul. Maintenant je vais devoir dealer avec ça ahah. J'ai relu rapidement mon chapitre, je corrigerai les fautes par la suite, il doit y en avoir quelques unes. Mais j'étais déjà en retard, et je voulais le poster ce soir.
> 
> Au fait, voilà comment je voyais le bureau de Petyr. Plus ou moins.
> 
>  


	8. Jeux politiques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vertu succombant sous l'audace impunie,  
> L'imposture en honneur, la vérité bannie;  
> L'errante liberté.  
> Aux dieux vivants du monde offerte en sacrifice ;  
> Et la force, partout, fondant de l'injustice  
> Le règne illimité.

                Tywin était en colère, extrêmement en colère. Autour de la table, tous se regardaient, et personne n'osait prendre la parole. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Tywin avait arrêté de parler, et il attendait une réponse. Une réponse concrète, claire et surtout précise. Petyr pouvait sentir la tension dans la salle, et il savait très bien de quoi le jeune homme en face de lui avait peur. Il avait un peu pitié, presque, mais pas assez pour se sacrifier pour un bleu, et encore moins un nouveau. Il était le dernier arrivé, et serait le premier abandonné en cas de problème. Tywin se leva du siège, lentement, et le jeune homme retint sa respiration, tous les regards divergeant vers lui.  
                – Je vais être très clair, débuta Tywin lentement, j'attends une réponse claire et précise. Je vous le redemande encore une fois messieurs, qui est le bâtard responsable du merdier dans lequel nous sommes ?  
  
Il dirigea son regard vers Petyr, et un instant il cru déceler dans son regard l'ombre d'un soupçon, mais Tywin continua d'observer un à un chacun des hommes autour de la table. Il se mit à avancer, et il avait le pas d'un prédateur pistant sa proie. _Sansa Stark_. Petyr savait très bien de quoi parlait Tywin, il savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait, et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il la cherchait désespérément. L'unique erreur, la seule bavure, la seule tache dans le plan parfait de Tywin Lannister. La jeune Stark était une menace directe envers Tywin et pour ses prétentions et projets politiques. Et cela Petyr le savait très bien, et il s'en délectait. Le grand Tywin Lannister, si fier, venait de perdre son petit fils, et également un futur membre du parlement westorossien. Joffrey Lannister, bien qu'il soit un idiot aux yeux de Petyr, était un atout important pour Tywin dans le sens ou bien que téméraire il était facilement manipulable, et Tywin avait besoin de loin. Besoin de lui au parlement. " _Et je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête_ " pensa Petyr, à la fois anxieux d'avoir été trop imprudent mais aussi satisfait. Satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il n'avait rien calculé, n'en avait même pas eu le temps, la situation était bien trop urgente à l'époque. Sansa Stark, sa pièce maitresse, avait presque été récupérée par Tywin et toujours à présent il s'en voulait d'une telle imprudence. Cela aurait pu mettre fin à tant d'année de travail si il n'avait ne serait-ce que commis une seule erreur. Une erreur et la travail d'une vie entière aurait été effacé. Tout cela pour une fille, à cause d'elle. Il regrettait déjà, et se demandait si elle en valait vraiment la peine. Si il faisait bien de la garder vivante. Il pourrait la rendre de Tywin, gagner sa confiance, monter les échelons pour encore mieux le frapper dans le dos.  Mais Petyr savait l'importance de Sansa Stark, il savait très bien qu'elle jouerait un rôle majeur dans ses machinations politiques, et il la préférait vivante que morte. Quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser était attiré par la fille.

 

                Tandis que Tywin continuait d'inspecter chacun de ses collaborateurs, Petyr revoyait Sansa danser devant ses yeux, dans la pénombre de sa boîte de nuit. Il la revoyait tourner, pleurer et sourire en même temps. Et il se souvenait de la fragile fille qu'il avait récupérée dans les bois, si semblable à sa mère et pleine de sang. Et une phrase résonnait dans son esprit. Elle l'avait prononcé si simplement, mais avec une telle force. Elle s'était accrochée à la vie si fermement, accrochée à lui, passant ses bras frêle autour de ses épaules, lovant son visage dans sa nuque, et elle l'avait murmuré. _Pas maintenant_. Et il avait eu envie de l'aider. Quelque chose en lui s'était trouvé assez bon pour l'aider, elle. Il n'avait pas réussi à aider Catelyn, pas réussi à la sauver, même après toutes ces années. Il n'en avait pas eu le pouvoir. Et cela l'écœurait, le rendait fou de rage. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas le pouvoir nécessaire de sauver, de protéger ce à quoi il tenait. Alors il l'avait récupérée, sans réfléchir. Car il en avait le pouvoir, car il le pouvait. Car il pouvait au moins la sauver elle. Il l'avait ensuite nettoyée, soignée, et contre toute attente elle l'avait embrassé. Si doucement qu'il ne l'avait presque pas senti au début. Et il avait paniqué. Il avait baissé sa garde, et cela ne devait jamais arriver une nouvelle fois.

 

                Elle était dangereuse, et il s'en était rendu compte plus tard. Curieuse, également. Lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau, dans la maison de Lysa, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé était ampli de peur, et accusateur. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié, juste soupçonné. Cela n'aurait pas du étonner Petyr, personne ne l'a jamais remercié pour quoi que ce soit auparavant, mais quelque chose au fond de lui voulait sa reconnaissance. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait même pas s'en souvenir, ni même de l'avoir embrassé. Il était un inconnu à ses yeux. Et cela l'avait vexé, légèrement blessé. Il avait prit des risques fou pour cette fille, l'avait soignée, hébergée, alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser mourir. Et elle le provoquait, refusait d'obéir, et s'était enfuie, le mettant lui-même en danger. Il l'avait alors décidé ce jour-là en l'observant à côté du cadavre de Joffrey; il ne devait pas s'attacher à la fille, car elle était ce qui lui conférerait le pouvoir. Elle était celle qui lui permettrait de se hisser en haut, toujours plus haut. Elle serait une pièce, et rien de plus. Mais en la voyant danser, l'enfant en lui avait pleuré. L'enfant en lui avait été triste. Et il avait réalisé ainsi que l'enfant en lui n'était pas mort. Et elle avait commencé à jouer à son jeu. Et il aimait quelque chose là dedans, dans ce duel continuel qu'ils semblaient avoir. Elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, et pourtant il était là, à côté de Tywin Lannister, débattant intérieurement sur l'idée de la livrer ou pas. Et il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, qu'elle se souvenait de l'avoir embrassé. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, dans sa gestuelle. Elle en serait qu'une pièce dans son jeu, elle devait le rester, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas s'amuser un peu avec elle. Alors il l'avait embrassée, s'assurant de lier la jeune fille à lui indéfiniment. Souhaitant brusquer son esprit, la marquer si fort qu'elle ne penserait qu'à lui à l'avenir. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'envie de sang, et la solitude, l'envie de chaleur. Il voyait son reflet dans ses yeux. Il voyait ce qu'elle pourrait devenir, mais pour cela il devait la changer. Et il la changerait, il en ferait l'arme parfaite. Et une fois tout cela terminé, il s'en débarrasserait. Il ne devrait rester aucune trace de ce qu'il préparait, et elle était un témoin important. Une faiblesse majeure. Une faille.

 

                Petyr leva les yeux, et ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas. Tywin s'était arrêté derrière le nouveau. Il s'appelait Martyn d'après les souvenirs de Petyr. Un petit jeune banquier qui s'était lancé dans la politique, mais bien trop naïf et prude. Petyr avait su dès le premier regard qu'à la moindre incartade il aurait été la première victime, qu'il aurait été dévoré. Les hommes sont des loups pour les autres hommes, et à présent il était rejeté de la meute. Petyr les voyait tous, lancer des regards accusateurs sur le pauvre Martyn. En vérité, il n'était absolument pas responsable du tout de la tournure des événements, le principal responsable était Bolton. Il était celui qui avait engagé les mercenaires, et avait organisé l'attaque. Martyn n'était que son sous-fifre, homme à tout faire. Mais bouclier également. Et à présent, Bolton transperçait Martyn du regard, sans l'ombre d'un regret, dénué de toute culpabilité. Et Petyr savait qu'il y avait toujours besoin d'un responsable aux yeux de Tywin. La perte de son petit-fils et l'évasion de Sansa Stark le rendait dangereux.  
                – Non seulement, murmurait Tywin, tu as mis en danger notre parti Martyn, mais tu es également responsable de la mort... de mon petit-fils.  
                – Je vous jure monsieur que je... commençait à balbutier Martyn, paniqué.  
                – Ne me jure rien, le coupa Tywin, et la prochaine fois que tu prendras la parole tu connaîtras le même sort que mon petit fils, une balle dans la tête. Tu me déçois, Martyn. J'avais de grands espoirs en toi. Tu me déçois, réellement.  
                – Attendez je ne..  
                – Qu'on me débarrasse de ce type, je ne veux plus la voir, ordonna Tywin en remuant la main. Je ne veux plus voir personne, sortez tous, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Petyr observa les autres hommes se lever de la table, et il regarda également Martyn être escorté en dehors de la salle de réunion. Il serait sans doute retrouvé mort demain, dans un fossé. Sa famille recevrait également une lettre du parti, et les plus sincères _condoléances_ de Tywin. Petyr se leva, un peu fatiguée par les deux semaines dernières. Il avait passé son plan à contacter ses collaborateurs, passer des contrats, s'occuper de diverses taches à la place de Tywin, travailler dans l'ombre.  
                – Non, pas vous, Littlefinger, restez ici, ordonna Tywin alors que Petyr allait sortir de la salle.

 

Petyr se retourna et observa l'homme, le jaugeant. Tywin regardait à travers la fenêtre, ils étaient au vingtième étage et la ville s'étendait en face du vieil homme. Il l'observait comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si le monde entier, l'horizon tombait sous sa domination. Petyr retourna s'asseoir, attendant les ordres de Tywin. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper ni du budget de la campagne, ni des discours de Tywin, mais être le conseillers politique de Tywin Lannister avait quelques avantages. Il tenait Tywin dans sa main, et d'un moment à l'autre il pouvait l'écraser, le ruiner. _Possible_ , mais bien trop dangereux, et ses arrières n'étant pas assez bien protégée, la fin de Tywin aurait signifié sa propre fin. Non, il devait être plus discret. Cependant, avec l'arrivée de Sansa et ses propres projets, un travail supplémentaire ne ferait qu'alourdir encore plus son agenda. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup moins de temps pour préparer son arme secrète, Sansa.  
                – Où en sont les comptes de la campagne, _Baelish_ ? demanda Tywin, ne quittant jamais l'horizon des yeux.  
                – Baelish ? répondit Petyr en ricanant, il est rare de vous entendre m'appeler par mon nom, Tywin.  
                – Oh, assez de formalité, s'impatienta Tywin en se retournant, où en sont ces maudits comptes?  
                – Je ne peux _vraiment_ rien vous refuser Tywin, rigola Petyr. Pour le moment nous avons le soutiens de Tyrells enterprises, et nos actions ont montés en flèches. Nous avons beaucoup de bénéfices, mais je vous conseillerai de diversifié un peu vos investisseme...  
                – Faites donc, faites donc, s'impatienta Tywin. Dites-moi plutôt où nous en sommes dans la campagne, pas où vous trouvez les fonds, leur provenance m'importe peu.  
                – Bien, continua Petyr légèrement tendu, nous avons récolté assez d'argent pour commencer la campagne de publicité. La plupart des radios ont acceptés notre proposition, et nous avons également le soutiens de quelques journalistes. La rédaction du Daily News nous a assuré son appuis... Cependant, continua Petyr plus prudemment, il y a le cas de cette fameuse Brienne.  
                – Brienne ? demanda Tywin en fronçant les sourcils.  
                – L'étoile montante du quotidien d'opposition  appartenant à Renly Baratheon, elle refuse tout alliance. Trop.. Beaucoup trop de _principes_ , ajouta Petyr avec un léger mépris.  
                – Vous lui avez demandé directement? aboya Tywin, en frappant sur la table.  
                – Absolument pas, se défendit Petyr, vous me connaissez Tywin, je ne ferai pas ce genre d'erreur, le rassura-t-il. Cependant, notre intermédiaire n'est pas revenu indemne, et elle aurait brûlé l'argent.

 

Tywin garda le silence durant quelques instants. Il gardait le poing serré, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Petyr l'observait, devinant à l'avance ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du vieil homme. C'était toujours comme ça avec Tywin, pas de demi mesure. Et Petyr l'avait prévu, depuis des semaines. Il ne fallait que son consentement, juste une phrase, et c'était bon.  
                – Renly Baratheon, murmura Tywin en caressant la table. Ce petit me gêne, beaucoup... Depuis bien trop longtemps, Littlefinger. Et maintenant, il lorgne sur les actions de son frère, n'est-ce pas?                 – Vous voulez que.. commença Petyr, prudemment.  
                – Débarrassez-moi de lui, ordonna Tywin en levant les yeux vers Petyr.  
                – Bien, monsieur, répondit Petyr avec un sourire en coin. Autre chose, monsieur ? demanda Petyr, toujours un peu moqueur.

 

Tywin lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais Petyr savait très bien que le vieil homme était habitué à son caractère joueur. Il aimait même peut-être ça, bien qu'il ne le tolère pas énormément. Tywin retourna s'asseoir sur son siège, pensif. Petyr se leva, jugeant sage de le laisser dans ses réflexions., de partir avant qu'il ne demande un autre service qui ne ferait qu'alourdir une nouvelle fois son emploi du temps.  
                – _Littlefinger_ , le rappela Tywin alors que Petyr atteignait la porte.

 

Petyr se retourna lentement, jurant intérieurement mais gardant un sourire factice imprimé sur son visage. Il détestait quand Tywin lui donnait tous le sale boulot, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ses propres affaires. Il était bien son conseiller politique, mais pas son homme à tout faire. Il détestait également entendre ce surnom sortir de sa bouche, le nom qu'on lui donnait dans les bas-fonds, son nom de travail. Le nom que tout les mecs du métier respectait. Mais dans la bouche de Tywin, cela sonnait comme une insulte. Et Petyr détestait ça. Tywin le fixait du regard, intransigeant. Et Petyr su ce qu'il allait lui demander. " _Non, non, non. C'est pas mon travail ça, c'est celui de Bolton._ " pensa Petyr, agacé. Il fit signe à Tywin qu'il était prêt à entendre sa requête.  
                – Vous vous chargerez de trouver l'enfant Stark, ordonna Tywin. Morte, ou vivante, je m'en moque. Débarrassez-moi d'elle, et vite. Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas de la même sorte que ces incompétents que je viens de jeter à la porte, expédia-t-il.

 

Petyr le maudit intérieurement, puis considéra les nombreux avantages de la chose. Bien que cela ne fasse que compliquer sa tâche. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, il l'avait même plutôt craint. Il n'était plus dominant dans la recherche de Sansa Stark, et Tywin venait de remporter la main. Il devait donner des résultats, ou alors il serait suspecté. Petyr soupira, et lança un regard fatigué à Tywin, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de travail. Et c'était vrai. Se débarasser de Renly prendrait beaucoup de temps déjà, et il n'en avait que très peu à disposition. Mais le vieil homme ignora sa plainte silencieuse.  
                – La fille Stark, trancha Tywin. Ce sera tout, Littlefinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, désolé, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster... Avec mon entrée à l'université, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Je suis revenue de Belgique, j'ai emménager dans mon appart. Et mon ordi était en "révision" chez mon informaticien car un fichier important avait mystérieusement disparu. Du coup, voilà. C'est peu, mais la suite est en cours. J'ai écrit un résumé des dix prochaines chapitres, donc les écrire ne devra pas me prendre trop de temps. Encore désolée, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une histoire ou arrêter d'écrire. Désolé-désolé.


End file.
